Vuelta a casa
by maclakun
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó tras el señorío
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:** Tenía en la mente esta historia desde hace un tiempo. Me habría gustado haberla escrito en inglés, pero de momento prefiero no arriesgarme. Puede que algún día lo traduzca. Espero que os guste

* * *

Tras dejar atrás el Señorío y perder de vista a Remi Graipaul, Mireille se sintió aliviada. Seguía sujetando a Kirika con su brazo izquierdo, el que no estaba herido, y se dirigían hacia el coche para salir por fin de España y volver rápido a su casa, en Francia. Debían ir todo lo rápido posible para poder curar la herida de Kirika lo antes posible. Sin embargo, la japonesa no podía ir muy deprisa. Mireille apretó el paso cuando advirtió la cantidad de sangre que emanaba del abdomen de Kirika. Cuando ya casi habían alcanzado el coche Kirika perdió todas las fuerzas que la quedaban y se desmayó.

-  
Mireille supo que necesitaba sacar la bala YA del cuerpo de Kirika pero estaban muy lejos de casa y no podía llevarla a ningún sitio de confianza que, de todas formas, también estaba lejos.  
Buscando en el maletero del coche encontró un cuchillo. Podría valer… Lo calentó con un mechero y le susurró a Kirika:

-No sé si puedes oírme ahora mismo pero intenta no moverte, haré que sea rápido. Estaremos en casa en seguida. Te lo…- no podía decir "te lo prometo" ya que ya había roto una promesa. No tenía derecho de prometerle más cosas, aunque las palabras fuesen sinceras.- Te lo aseguro, Kirika.

Dicho esto agarró el cuchillo y se dispuso a sacar la bala

Despacio Kirika abrió los ojos. Estaba bastante desorientada y todo le daba vueltas. Miró hacia la izquierda y encontró a Mireille conduciendo. Kirika recordó que estaban dejando atrás el Señorío y volvían a casa, a París.

"Te despertaste…" dijo Mireille en voz baja

"si…" Kirika se las apañó para poder pronunciar las palabras.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"… no… te preocupes…"

Mireille la miró, vió sufrimiento en su cara, mentía. De todas formas no se extrañó, Kirika NUNCA se quejaba.

"Ya veo… Pronto llegaremos a casa." Dijo Mireille

Kirika se percató de que había vendajes en su abdomen, debían ser provisionales. De repente, notó una oleada de dolor que la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Reprimió el impulso de gritar. Gimió. Mireille se giró preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Kirika quiso asentir, pero notó como, poco a poco, su visión se tornaba borrosa hasta convertirse en negro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ha quedado un poco corto. Ya iré mejorando :)  
Bueno, ¿qué opináis? Estoy abierto a críticas constructivas para mejorar. Opinad, opinad abiertamente :D  
Reviews, please


	2. Chapter 2

Dolor. Cuando recuperó la consciencia lo primero que notó fue ese fuerte dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo. Por lo menos sabía que no estaba muerta. Se encontraba tumbada sobre su espalda en una habitación oscura. Debía ser de noche. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor se hizo todavía más fuerte y desistió.

Una sombra cruzó la habitación y se paró al lado de la cama

-No deberías moverte.- Oyó una voz femenina proveniente de la penumbra. –Descansa.-  
Kirika obedeció y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Despertarse en la penumbra era aterrador, uno siempre se planteaba si estaba vivo, por lo menos, eso hacía Kirika. En mitad de estas dudas un único nombre le vino a la cabeza.

-Mi…re…ille-

Dios, cómo costaba hablar. Incluso respirar era una ardua tarea

-Kirika- Mireille dijo el nombre de la japonesa cuando se arrodilló al lado de la cama. Hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho, cogió una mano entre las suyas.

-¿Dón… dónde estamos?

-En casa, en París- Contestó.

Al notar una agradable calidez en su mano, intentó incorporarse pero otra vez ese dolor punzante la recorrió el costado y la hizo cambiar de idea.

-Creo que llamaré a Lucas, sigues muy débil. Él sabrá qué hacer-

-Mmmm-

-  
Lucas era un médico "de confianza" que ejercía su profesión por París. Eso sí, sus "arreglos" eran costosos. Pero eso no importaba, no ahora. Lo importante era que Kirika se recuperara costara lo que costase

-Bueno, pues creo que se recuperará. Seguirá débil unos días pero esta trasfusión de sangre ha sido para ella una mano de Santo.- Dijo Lucas

- Gracias, Lucas-

-No hay de qué, Mireille. Creo que no es apropiado preguntar cómo se lo hizo, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, me gustaría decirte algo.

Mireille frunció el ceño y dijo –Adelante-

-La próxima vez no tardes tanto en llamarme. Sinceramente, creo que yo habría sido más apto para sacar la bala. Y no sólo lo digo por la capacidad, si no por los materiales. Ya sabes un cuchillo no está hecho para eso.

Mireille no tenía intención alguna de decirle que el disparo había sido cerca de la frontera entre Francia y España, y, que no iba a dejar a Kirika en el asiento y esperar unas 3 horas y media en llegar para que Lucas le sacara la bala. Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Lucas- Mireille suavizó la expresión.

- ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo a tus heridas? Ya que estamos, hagámoslo todo de una vez.

Mireille sonrió

-Gracias Lucas pero…-

-Insisto- Dicho esto abrió su maletín y buscó vendas y demás- Mi abuela siempre me repetía que las cosas o se hacen bien o mejor no hacerlas y ya que hemos empezado…. No te o añadiré en la factura. Además, veo que este piso necesita una buena, pero buena, limpieza y muebles nuevos y si no estás al cien por cien…- Lucas sonrió

Mireille asintió y se sentó.

-  
Cuando Lucas se hubo marchado Mireille subió las escaleras que separaban el salón del dormitorio y se dirigió a Kirika.

-¿Mejor?

-Mmmm- asintió Kirika. Lo cierto es que ya no estaba tan pálida y parecía respirar con normalidad. Pronto se recuperaría. Pronto

Mireille sonrió.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Intento experimentar con nuevas formas de escribir para ambientar mejor la historia jeje, pero soy novato :)  
No sé si lo mencioné pero este es mi primer fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Tras diez días largos e interminables, en los que Mireille durmió bastante poco, Kirika ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes para bajar las escaleras del dormitorio sola. Aún no se acostumbraba al mobiliario nuevo. Después del ataque que sufrieron antes de separarse pocas cosas se salvaron. Mireille se pasó los 10 días limpiando (aunque Kirika insistió en ayudar Mireille se negó y la dejó que descansara) y buscando tiendas de muebles.

Kirika caminó hasta la mesa de billar (nueva) y se sentó despacio ya que aún notaba la tirantez de la herida. Mireille levantó la vista del ordenador

- Mira quién está aquí, La Bella Durmiente.- Mireille sonrió

-¿Bella Durmiente?

Mireille carraspeó.

-¿No sabes la historia?-

Kirika sacudió la cabeza

-Es un cuento- explicó Mireille- que básicamente… trata de una princesa que… duerme.

-Mmmm-

-Ya te lo explicaré mejor otro día- Mireille volvió a fijar la vista en su ordenador y empezó a escribir. Acto seguido la japonesa se levantó aún de forma lenta y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me dijiste que cuando volviéramos a casa yo prepararía el té pero… hasta ahora no he podido. Así que me toca a mi.- Dicho esto se desplazó hasta la cocina.

Mireille sonrió. Aun habiendo estado al filo de la muerte, Kirika se preocupaba por cosas banales tales como el té. Se podía oír el golpeteo de los cacharros y el agua. Al cabo de un rato un ruido agudo indicaba que el té estaba listo.

Kirika se acercó con las tazas y la tetera a la mesa de billar y sirvió el té. En ese instante, la mente de Mireille divagó y se descubrió pensando en lo increíblemente largas y laboriosas ceremonias del té en Japón. Una sola ceremonia puede durar cinco horas, e incluso más. Cada movimiento tenía un significado y había que ejecutarlo a la perfección. Afortunadamente, ellas servían el té rápido, sin ceremonias, sin pautas. Sin embargo, le habría gustado ver una ceremonia de esas, sólo por curiosidad.

Una vez servido lo tomaron en silencio. Estaba delicioso. Kirika tenía una habilidad innata para hacer té.

Cuando acabaron Mireille dijo:

-Gracias, Kirika-

-Mmmm-

Kirika, que se había pasado el resto del día mirando por la ventana, fue la primera en ir a la cama mientras Mireille fregaba los platos de la cena.

De repente, la mente de Mireille se encontró con un gran dilema. ¿Qué harían a partir de ahora? ¿Seguir siendo asesinas bajo el sobrenombre de noir? ¿Trabajar con Graipaul? ¿Retirarse y vivir una vida normal? ¿Soldats seguirían tras ellas? Esas y muchas otras incógnitas abordaron los pensamientos de Mireille. No sabía qué hacer. En realidad, sí tenía clara una cosa: Su futuro lo decidirían entre las dos. Esta vez no era un simple trabajo que podía resolverse de forma rápida y silenciosa. No. Era una decisión sobre su futuro.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a abordar el tema. Kirika nunca había sido muy elocuente, siempre había dejado la última palabra a Mireille. De vez en cuando opinaba sobre los trabajos pero nada más. Aunque también es cierto que la niña de Córcega siempre tomaba las riendas de la situación bastante bien. Se informaba de la situación política de los países donde iban a "trabajar", hacía estrategias para abordar al objetivo… Kirika se limitaba a hacer lo que la ordenaban. Tampoco era buena expresando sus sentimientos…. Dios, la carta.

Aunque no estaba del todo claro, en esa carta Kirika trataba de decir a Mireille lo importante que era para ella, el a, lo feliz que se sentía al trabajar junto a ella bajo el nombre de Noir

De súbito, una duda atravesó como una bala sus pensamientos: ¿y si Kirika no quería seguir con ella? Le dio un vuelco el corazón. No quería volver a estar lejos de la japonesa, no quería volver a dejarla ir, no quería volver a dejarla sola. Nunca cumplirá su promesa. Eso seguro.

Se dirigió al dormitorio aún con estas dudas y miró la figura acostada en la cama. Observó cómo respiraba. Observó cómo su pequeño cuerpo retenía unos segundos el aire antes de expulsarlo. Esas respiraciones profundas señalaban que estaba en un profundo sueño. Mireille no quería despertarla, así que se acostó despacio. Tenía pinta de que hoy la iba a costar conciliar el sueño, tales eran sus preocupaciones, pero tenía que descansar.

Mañana hablarían de todo. No debe atrasarse más

* * *

Aquí dejamos a Mireille comiéndose el coco, el tarro... o la cabeza que cada uno se come lo que quiere, ¿cierto?

Este capítulo no ha quedado justo como yo quería, pero... en fin. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Algún día la pasaré a inglés para que tenga más lectores.  
¿Qué creen que debería escribir los capítulos así o un poco más largos? Opiniones  
Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor: **Capítulo 4! Lean, lean, lean. Agradezco a laylaintegra por ser la primerísima persona que publica un review. Gracias!Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Un saludo

* * *

Nada más despertarse Mireille se desperezó y fue a comprar la comida y el desayuno. Mientras caminaba por las calles reflexionaba sobre cómo iba a abodar el tema. Probablemente después del desayuno. ¿Sería mejor hacer una pregunta directa o hacer una pequeña redundancia? Al ser un tema delicado, quizás, la redundancia pero…

Mientras compraba, la Corsa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. No era para menos. Pero parecía un muerto-viviente caminando por las calles de París.

Según entró en casa dejó las bolsas de la compra en la cocina. Sus ojos examinaron la habitación en busca de la pequeña japonesa. Estaba en la "habitación", sentada en la cama, dando la espalda al salón. Mireille se extrañó de que no estuviera mirando por la ventana o siguiera durmiendo. Se acercó a Kirika despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Silencio. Si algo había aprendido Mireille en todo el tiempo que llevan juntas es que Kirika a veces se tomaba su tiempo en empezar a hablar. Sobre todo si era algo importante. Kirika nunca había sido la reina de la elocuencia.

-¿Mireille… porqué…?- Pausa- ¿Porqué sigo aquí?- dijo Kirika con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya estoy bien, me he recuperado. ¿Porqué sigo viviendo contigo?- Aún no se había volteado. Mireille creyó intuir a dónde iba a acabar esto. No era así como tenía que empezar.

- Quizás estás aquí, conmigo porque vives aquí- Respondió con un toque de sarcasmo. Silencio

- Pensé… que después de todo, no te gustaría que yo siguiera aquí.-

- ¿Porqué no te querría aquí? No digas tonterías. Anda, vamos a desayu….- Mireille apreció pequeñas convulsiones en el cuerpo de su compañera.

- Pero, Mireille. Fui yo. Yo fui la culpable… Yo les maté- El tono de la muchacha iba subiendo- Yo soy la asesina de tu familia. –se levantó, se volteó y encaró a la rubia- ¡Por mi culpa están muertos!

Una lágrima se abrió paso por la mejilla de la japonesa, se detuvo en su barbilla unos segundos antes de caer y perderse en el suelo. Tras esta la siguieron muchas otras. Realmente se arrepentía, se arrepentía del daño que le había causado a la Corsa, aun cuando ni siquiera se acordaba. De hecho, seguro que cuando apretó el gatillo no sabía lo que hacía. Malditos Soldats y maldita Altena. Por culpa de esa condenada gente, Kirika no tenía recuerdos, familia, nombre… Eso era precisamente lo que los padres de la Corsa querían evitar a toda costa, que su querida hija no fuera feliz. ¿Quién podría ser feliz sin recuerdos? Aunque fueran malos, significaría que tuviste un pasado y, probablemente, si tienes un pasado tienes un nombre. Yuumura Kirika, eso ponía en su tarjeta de estudiante, pero nadie sabe si es su nombre verdadero, ni ella misma lo conoce nombre.

Ver ese arrepentimiento no fingido, la corsa sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- Kirika…- comenzó mientras se aproximaba- no fue culpa tuya. Fueron los Soldats.

-No, Mireille, fui yo y sólo yo- intentó contener las lágrimas pero resultó imposible. Al ver esto, Mireille se acercó un poco más.

-Soldats te obligaron a hacerlo-

- Y no me negué-

-¿Cómo ibas a negarte? ¿Cuántos años tendrías… cuatro, cinco? A esa edad es muy sencillo manipular a la gente.

- Mireille… la promesa…

- KIRIKA, NO

-¿Por qué?

Mireille la miró fijamente. Creía que había quedado claro en el Señorío que la promesa estaba rota, jamás se cumpliría pero Kirika parece que no lo entendió.

-Nunca cumpliré esa promesa. Nunca.

Kirika bajó la mirada, no podía seguir mirando a los ojos a la rubia. De repente, notó cómo su compañera se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Mireille la abrazó por primera vez, sin armas en las manos. Sólo sus brazos. Sintió su calor a su alrededor y se sintió algo aliviada.

-Kirika, debes saber que no te culpo. Soldats te entrenó para que fueras una asesina (y vaya si lo consiguieron) letal y esa fue una prueba, una misión. No tenías total conciencia de tus actos. Soldats te utilizó como una herramienta para alcanzar sus objetivos. No, tu no tuviste la culpa. Y, Kirika, te lo digo de verdad. Te perdono

Kirika no creía lo que oía. Era la asesina de sus padres, la había dejado huérfana y aún así… ¿la perdonaba? No entendía siquiera por qué la había salvado del Señorío. Mireille…. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y colgó unos segundos de su barbilla antes de dejarse caer.  
Kirika alzó sus brazos y abrazó a Mireille.

- Mireille…. _Arigatou_.- dijo-_ Arigatou…_

- "Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."- Dijo Mireille. Kirika la miró – No es mío. Es de Khalil Gibran.

Kirika sonrió. Era habitual en Mireille usar frases de autores célebres para apoyar sus pensamientos. Recordó la primera frase que la oyó decir: " Incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente estaba siempre solo" de Ernest Hemingway.  
Kirika entendió lo que quería decir: este sufrimiento acabará. Probablemente la tormenta ya comenzaba a amainar. Kirika apretó el abrazo.

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado :) . Reviews reviews! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia la tendré en cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:** He tenido que resubir esta historia por problemillas técnicos... nah, que soy un dessastre. En fin. 5º capítulo. Por fin... hablan de lo que van a hacer! Lean :)

* * *

Mientras tomaban el té, Mireille fue relatando lo que ocurrió con Graipaul. Graipaul la había ofrecido unirse a Soldats. Si lo hacía lograría tener mucho poder. Muchísimo. Más incluso que sus padres. También mencionó su primer impulso de asesinar a ese hombre pero que en el último momento la persuadió. También explicó que sabía dónde tenía que ir porque Graipaul le había dado las coordenadas del lugar porque accedió a ir al Señorío. Dejó claro que había ido, no porque Graipaul lo hubiera ordenado, sugerido o exigido, lo había hecho por cuestiones personales, para salvar a su compañera. No mencionó el hecho de que había leído la carta. No mencionó que en principio había querido cumplir su promesa, aunque le doliera, por el simple hecho de cumplirla. No. El tema de la carta lo dejaría para otro momento. Podía esperar.

Kirika escuchaba en silencio y asentía en algunos momentos del relato dando a entender que entendía los motivos de su compañera.

-Graipaul nos esperaba a la salida del Señorío para que nos uniéramos en ese momento. Nos ha dejado un poco de tiempo para pensar- Mireille miró a la joven para ver qué respondía. De todos modos hizo la pregunta. -¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? Cuento con tu opinión.

Kirika quedó atónita. Mireille sólo la pedía su opinión para algunas misiones, para contadas misiones. Lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora era… mucho más importante. Quizá Mireille quería recuperar el poder de su familia multiplicado por tres. Quizá quería dar de lado a Soldats con las consecuencias que eso traería. Quizás sólo escucharía su opinión y la contrastaría con la suya. Kirika decidió que tenía que ser sincera. La debía mucho, más incluso de lo que jamás podrá ofrecerle. La había perdonado. No sabía cómo agradecérselo. Dejó la taza en el plato y habló.

- Llevan persiguiéndonos mucho tiempo, intentando matarnos.- Dijo con su suave voz. No sabía cómo decirla que no quería unirse a ellos. – Por ellos no recuerdo quién soy, tengo un nombre falso, no tengo recuerdos de mi familia, amigos… nada.

- ¿Eso es un no?- La corsa sabía además lo que la japonesa se guardaba para sí: _por ellos te hice daño y no sé remediarlo._

- Mmmm-

- Lo suponía, pero tenía que preguntarte. ¿Sabes lo que esa decisión traería, cierto?

-Mmmm- Asintió- Debemos irnos de aquí.

* * *

Kirika había ido a hacer la compra para la cena. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pisaba la calle. Hacía mucho que no respiraba ese aire parisino y, pronto, puede que deje de olerlo por mucho tiempo. Se había encariñado con las calles y callejones de la ciudad por los que tanto había caminado junto a Mireille. Esas calles que bien podían ser un atajo o un camino tortuoso por el que llegar a casa. Kirika suspiró. París era el único lugar del mundo al que había considerado su casa, su hogar. Un lugar al que siempre podía regresar. Cuando se marcharan echaría de menos esta maravillosa ciudad. Recordó la primera vez que visitó Notre Dame con Mireille. La majestuosidad con la que la catedral se alzaba sobre la ciudad era maravillosa. También recordó la primera vez que pintó. Milosh. Le había enseñado cómo podía crear un buen boceto y había dejado que su creatividad creciera, la enseñó a dar personalidad a sus pinturas. Cuando Milosh fue asesinado, dejó de pintar. Pero Mireille se percató de que la pintura era algo que verdaderamente gustaba a la japonesa, así que la llevó a museos como el museo d'orsay o el Louvre. Mireille la dejó perderse libremente entre los cuadros y, cuando se cansó de ver cuadros, la esperó a la salida. Kirika disfrutó de esas tardes aunque nunca volvió a coger un pincel. Aún dolían esos recuerdos. Quizá en un futuro volviera a acercarse a un lienzo y plasmara sobre él un paisaje, una idea, puede que Mireille…. No sabía que harían. No sabía dónde irían. Todo era tan incierto.

Kirika compró un poco de comida y una botella de vino para cenar. Decidió dar un pequeño rodeo por el parque, por si era la última vez. Vio a Mireille, de pie, con su bolso rosa donde solía guardar su Walter. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Kirika se disponía a aproximarse cuando se percató de que un hombre canoso, con un bastón que llamaba la atención, se acercaba a la Corsa. La japonesa paró en seco. Observó a Mireille. Estaba tensa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Según salió la joven japonesa por la puerta, sonó el teléfono. Era extraño. No solía llamar mucha gente. Mireille descolgó el celular.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Noir?- A Mireille se le heló la sangre. Graipaul las reclamaba.

-Se equivoca de número-

- Mireille, sé muy bien dónde he llamado- Mireille contuvo el aliento esperando que el que había llamado añadiera algo más – En diez minutos en el parque des Buttes-Chaumont.- Dicho esto, el hombre colgó.

Mireille permaneció unos segundos con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, atónita. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aire, había contenido la respiración mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo. Y salió de casa

* * *

Fue al parque rápidamente, estaba algo lejos de su casa. No tuvo que esperar al hombre mucho tiempo. Graipaul. Mireille frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre sonreía. Era extraño.

-Mireille- saludó

-Graipaul-

-Mireille, conoces el estado de mi rodilla, ¿te parece si nos sentamos?- Mireille asintió. Graipaul eligió el banco más cercano e invitó a Mireille sentarse primero, cosa que no hizo la primera vez que se vieron. –Mireille- dijo para captar la atención de la rubia- Te he dado tiempo. ¿Has considerado la propuesta? Por descontado, si tu respuesta es sí, la señorita Yuumura también será bienvenida. Espero que lo hayas consultado con ella.

Mireille no se había equivocado, Graipaul había venido a preguntarles si querían unirse. Por supuesto que lo había consultado con Kirika. Por supuesto había dicho que no. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a reaccionar Graipaul o Soldats con su respuesta. Lo cierto es que esperaba huir antes de que esto pasara. Cierto es que podía no haber ido al parque, pero intuía que las consecuencias sería mucho más graves.

- ¡Por supuesto que se lo he preguntado a Kirika!- Mireille le miró a los ojos con intensidad

- ¿Y bien?- Graipaul se mostró paciente.

- Nuestra respuesta es… No, Graipaul. Soldats no es nuestro lugar.

Graipaul suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo.

- Vivíreis en la oscuridad por siempre, ¿no os gustaría salir y que os de el sol? Es una sensación maravillosa. ¿No te gustaría probar? ¿Y a Yuumura? Creo que a ella es a la que más le gustaría salir y jugar a la luz del sol. Seríais poderosas, muy poderosas, más que tus padres. Podríais hacer lo imposible. El poder que os ofrece Soldats no os lo ofrecerá nadie, nunca. Podríais usarlo a vustro antojo. Libertad, Mireille-

-¡¿Libertad!? ¿Libertad a qué precio, Graipaul?- Mireille apretó los dientes. No las volverían a utilizar. No. N o volverían a tocar un pelo de Kirika. Este hombre no conoce a Kirika, no la entiende ¿Cómo puede hablar así? Notó como la ira crecía pero fue sabia y no dejó que se le notara. Suspiró – No, Graipaul. Lo hemos hablado. Está decidido. No nos uniremos a Soldats y aceptaremos sus consecuencias.

-Debes recordar que no sois personas normales, sois Noir. Doncellas que gobiernan sobre la muerte. Sois parte de Soldats. Es más, tú fuiste de Soldats antes incluso de nacer.-

Mireille sintió cómo la sangre la hervía. Tenía que mantenerse serena. Sin embargo, levantó la voz

-¿Y qué hizo Soldats? Les asesinó. Les asesinó por medio de una simple niña a la que habían entrenado desde muy pequeña. Y no sólo eso. Le borraron la memoria, no sabe quién es. No recuerda nada. Ni su nombre. Todo el mundo tiene un nombre, por el amor de Dios.- Mireille notaba que se ponía roja de ira. Tenía que serenarse o podría decir algo que la comprometiera.

- Y aun así la perdonaste. Perdonaste a la asesina de tu familia y, cuando tuviste la opción de acabar con ella, elegiste salvarla. ¿Por qué?

- Porque la…- Mireille se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? _Porque la quiero. _De pronto, lo entendió. Habían pasado por mucho juntas. Se habían salvado mutuamente de situaciones peligrosas. Habían peleado codo con codo contra un mismo enemigo. Habían arriesgado sus vidas para averiguar una verdad. Y todo eso con una promesa. Mireille mataría a su compañera cuando la descubrieran. Kirika había hecho todo eso aún sabiendo que iba a morir. En el cementerio, cuando la estaba apuntado con su Walter no intentó quitarse. Y Mireille vio dolor en sus ojos. Kirika estaba dolida por haber asesinado a la familia Bouquet y ese dolor era sincero. La carta. En la carta Kirika intentó decir a Mireille cómo se sentía. Ahora Mireille sabía lo que se sentía. Mireille también la quería. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Sí?

- Porque la vida será su forma de expiar los pecados que cometió. Y los míos también. Queremos vivir bajo nuestros términos.

Graipaul no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreir bajo esa respuesta.

- Me ha gustado esa respuesta. – La miró a los ojos- Sinceramente, no creí que os unierais. Ya sabía vuestra respuesta de antemano. Pero necesitaba preguntar e intentar convenceros. – Graipaul se levantó y golpeó el suelo con su bastón- Muy bien, Mireille. Por mi parte podéis iros.- Sonrió y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez con gravedad- Sin embargo, Soldats no estará satisfecho. Intentaré convencerlos pero no garantizo nada-

Mireille se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. No creyó que fuera tan "sencillo" convencer a Graipaul. Se levantó y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

-Gracias, Graipaul.

-¿Tenéis pensado qué vais a hacer? ¿Dónde vais a ir?

Mireille sonrió – Me temo que no puedo decirlo- Graipaul le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Bueeeno, otro capítulo que llega a su fin. No sabía qué reacción podría haber tenido Graipaul ( o breffort) en caso de que nuestras chicas se negaran a entrar en Soldats... pero creo que el jefe se lo esperaba. De todas formas quiero saber qué pensáis. Reviews reviews! Opiniones, sugerencias... Venga, animaros que no cuesta nada y a mi me hacéis feliz :-D. ¡Suerte y hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:** Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy quí está el 6º capítulo. Antes de nada agradecer a LaylaIntegra por dar ideas para la historia y a hitohira por ser la segunda persona en poner una review. Gracias!

* * *

Kirika volvió a casa rápida, como una bala. Mireille no tenía que saber que la había estado escuchando. Aún no. Tenía que correr, aparentar normalidad. Quería comprobar si Mireille la decía dónde había estado sin preguntarla.

* * *

Mireille entró por la puerta sonriente y de buen humor. Primera batalla ganada.

- ¿Kirika? ¿Qué estás cocinando? ¡Huele muy bien!- dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañera que estaba en la cocina. Se apoyó en la encimera

-Risotto de setas. Y té

-Me acaba de entrar hambre – dijo riéndose.

* * *

Pasaron la cena hablando poco. Lo poco que hablaron fue sobre temas banales aunque se notaba que Mireille estaba más contenta de lo normal. Sin embargo, Kirika estaba esperando a que fuera ella quien le dijera que estuvo hablando con un miembro de Soldats. No quería revelar que había estado escuchando.

Llegó el turno del té y Mireille seguía sin sacar el tema. Kirika no podía más.

- … y ese vestido de la tienda de al lado…-

-Mireille- dijo Kirika con voz suave. Mireille paró en seco. No eran frecuentes esas interrupciones.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo lo vas a decir?- preguntó Kirika, siempre con ese tono suave que le daba un aire inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La corsa estaba perpleja. Kirika dejó la taza sobre el plato.

- A que han vuelto a proponerte entrar en Soldats.- Mireille notó como se le heló la sangre. Es curioso el contraste, hace unas horas hervía de rabia.

-¿Qué…?¿Cómo narices lo sabes?- Kirika desvió la mirada. Era evidente lo que había pasado. –Estabas escuchando.

-Mmmm- asintió. – _Gomen ne._

- No pasa nada. Es _mejor pedir perdón que permiso_. O eso dicen..- Kirika alzó la mirada. _Se supone que somos compañeras, se suponía que a partir de ahora se iban a contar todo_. Mireille tomó aire. –Si, Graipaul vino a ofrecerme entrar a Soldats. La respuesta fue no, como sabrás. ¿Cuánto oíste?

- Casi todo. Me perdí en algunas partes. Tenía que quedarme hasta el final por si necesitabas ayuda.

-Ya veo.- Mireille se preguntó si Kirika había oído el por qué la había perdonado, el verdadero por qué. Se preguntó si lo había deducido. Se puso algo nerviosa al pensar eso. Mireille notó la mirada de la japonesa. Esa mirada venía con una pregunta _¿qué hacemos?_– Mira, Kirika, lo que he pensado es que mañana podríamos coger un avión e irnos lejos, muy lejos. Donde no puedan encontrarnos. Donde podamos ser libres.

-Pero… Soldats están en todos sitios. Me atacaron en Japón.

-Graipaul nos ha dado algo de tiempo. Seguro que encontramos un sitio donde podamos vivir y seguir "trabajando"

- Mireille…- Kirika se atascó. No sabía si estaba preparada para volver a coger un arma. Cloe… contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y continuó hablando – No… no sé si… estoy lista para volver a disparar. Aún no…

Mireille creyó entender porqué. La muerte de Cloe aún era reciente. Kirika creía que eran iguales. Ningún pasado, nombre falso… Pero no eran iguales. No. Kirika supo encontrar la luz aunque aún no había entrado. Seguía escondida en la sombra.

- Entiendo, ya veremos que hacemos, ¿te parece?- en esta ocasión la voz fue muy suave, intentaba animar a Kirika- De momento, vamos a acabarnos esto delicioso risotto.

Después de cenar, Kirika fue hacia la ventana y miró las calles de París y a las personas que paseaban mientras Mireille lavaba los platos. Cuando hubo acabado, Mireille se acercó a su compañera. Sonrió.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán- La sonrisa se ensanchó- Incluso en el último momento estarás mirando por la ventana. – Pausa - Mañana iré a por los billetes. Podríamos ir a Japón.- Dicho esto se apoyó en la ventana, junto a la joven.- ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Por qué Japón?- Quiso saber Kirika. Dejó de mirar por un momento las calles para mirar los penetrantes ojos azules de la corsa quien sonrió.

- He pensado que… quizás quieras buscar tus orígenes. Investigar. Recuperar recuerdos.- Miró a Kirika.- Pero eso depende de ti. Si es lo que tú quieres, entonces iremos.

-Recuerdos….- dijo en una voz apenas audible, un susurro. Desvió la mirada hacia las calles de París iluminadas con cientos de luces que decoraban la ciudad - ¿Sería buena idea?

-Podría ser. –Mireille se separó de la ventana y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su compañera para luego dirigirse a la cama- De todas formas, piénsalo. Mañana me lo dices.

-Mmmm- Kirika permaneció en la misma posición, pensativa. Recuerdos… era tentador. Pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de descubrir algo que la asustara o que la enfrentara a Mireille (buscando el pasado de Mireille encontraron la cruda verdad: el asesino de sus padres era Kirika) No quería enfrentarse a ella. Todo iba tan bien… Escuchó ruidos en la habitación. Mireille se estaba acostando. Kirika suspiró. Tenía toda la noche para decidirse. Una noche era mucho tiempo. Echó un último vistazo a la calle y se fue a acostar.

* * *

La luz matinal la dio directamente a los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente. Sintió la calidez de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Sintió su respiración pausada. Sonrió. Kirika se levantó y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. El último desayuno que tomarían en esa casa. Se hacía extraño tener que marcharse después de todo lo que había sucedido. Cada vez que acababan un trabajo siempre volvían a esta casa, el único lugar al que podía llamar sin ninguna duda su hogar. El único lugar del mundo que le transmitía seguridad y ahora se irían y quizás para siempre. Kirika suspiró. Puede que fuera lo mejor. Así encontraría información sobre ella misma. Así descubriría quién era. Ya se había decidido. Iría a Japón y, mientras intentaban llevar una vida normal, (cosa que aparentemente parecía imposible y probablemente lo era) buscarían información. No sería fácil pero quería intentarlo. Seguiría las huellas de su pasado hasta descubrir su origen y estaba decidida.

* * *

Mireille fue a recoger los billetes para Japón. Sólo de ida. Durante el desayuno que la japonesa había preparado, Kirika la anunció su deseo de averiguar sus orígenes y conseguir salvar algunos recuerdos. En un principio, Mireille le había propuesto ese viaje porque Kirika la había ayudado a destapar su pasado, pero también porque parecía que la joven sufría por no tener nada de su pasado que fuera verdadero. Todo parecía ser una mentira. Aunque habían intentado averiguar cosas, no encontraron nada. Sin duda era muy extraño que alguien perdiera la memoria tan de repente y, más extraño aún era que después de un tiempo no recuperara nada en absoluto. Esperaba que, volviendo a su país de origen, la pequeña recordara algo. Puede que viviendo allí e investigando un poco, las cosas fueran más sencillas. Eso esperaba, que las cosas fueran sencillas.

Mientras pensaba en esto, una sombra se le cruzó en su camino y se metió en un callejón. Mireille, sobresaltada, paró en seco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Soldats. Echó a correr, todo lo rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Ya iban a irse. ¡Mierda!. Tenía que despistarlos.

* * *

Kirika terminó de fregar los platos y se dirigió al ordenador. Quería ver algunas fotografías de Japón, noticias, lo que fuera. Quería informarse de cómo iba su país natal para no llegar desorientada. Estaba emocionada.

Recordó que cada vez que Mireille y ella salían del país para "trabajar", Mireille se encargaba de investigar la actualidad de ese país para planear el momento idóneo para atacar. O, incluso, intentaba averiguar cómo iba la política y la economía para cerciorarse de si era viable, o no, aceptar el encargo.

Tras haber visitado varias páginas web se impresionó de que a pesar del año que había pasado fuera, Japón no había cambiado tanto como esperaba. O, quizás, ella había cambiado mucho. En ese año habían pasado muchísimas cosas y parecía que hubiera sido más tiempo. Aunque, como decía Mireille, el tiempo pasa más despacio a los jóvenes que a los mayores. No sabía si era cierto. Puede que sí.

Estuvo cerca de hora y media navegando por Internet cuando se preguntó por qué Mireille tardaba tanto en volver. En ese momento, la dio un vuelco el corazón. Había oído un disparo. Lejano, sí, pero un disparo. ¿Cuántas personas en París se liarían a tiros? Fue rápidamente hacia la ventana e intentó deducir la dirección de la que provenían los tiros. Entonces, vislumbró un destello en un edificio. "_Oh no, Mireille" _pensó. Corrió hasta la habitación, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y miró a su nueva Beretta (Mireille había comprado armas nuevas para reemplazar las que perdieron en el Señorío. Eran de la misma marca) Le temblaron las manos ¿Podría hacerlo? Se oyó otro disparo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por Mireille. Agarró la pistola y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el edificio.

* * *

Mireille se cubrió tras una viga. _"¿De dónde habían salido tantos en tan poco tiempo?, se suponía que nos iban a dar tiempo" _Apretó los dientes, salió de su escondrijo y disparó dos veces. Los disparos silbaron por el aire hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Dos Soldats cayeron desplomados al suelo con un agujero entre ceja y ceja. Fueron dos muertes limpias. Volvió a cubrirse tras la viga. Tenía que eliminarlos rápido. Quién sabe si estaban atacando su casa también. Kirika podía estar en peligro. En situaciones como estas, Mireille echaba de menos un móvil para Kirika.

De pronto, sintió cómo la agarraban por la espalda inmovilizándola la mano que sostenía el arma. El hombre la amenazaba con un machete. Mireille chistó. _Mierda._Barajó diversas formas de quetarse de encima a ese individuo y eligió la más simple. Giró sobre sí misma, para evitar el machete, mientras le propinaba un codazo en el estómago al hombre. Debido al dolor el hombre se encogió, lo que Mireille aprovechó para hacerle una llave de Judo. Cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, intentó levantarse, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el soldado ya tenía una bala en el cráneo.

Tras esto, Mireille notó que algo caliente resbalaba por su brazo. Sangre. Manaba desde el hombro. Seguramente la había cortado mientras giraba. Gruñó. No se rendiría. Aún le quedaba la mano izquieda.

* * *

Kirika corrió tan rápido como pudo pero aún estaba algo débil. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la cama, sin moverse, y eso pasa factura. Estaba agotada pero se obligó a seguir. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible. Tenía que ayudar a Mireille.

* * *

Gracias al entrenamiento, Mireille acertaba bastante bien con la zurda. Mantenía un buen índice e aciertos. Sin embargo, no percibía que las fuerzas de Soldats mermaran. Parecían cada vez más. Mireille salió de su escondite una vez más, disparando

- ¡Venga, venid a por más¡- gritó mientras disparaba tres veces.

Dos Soldats menos. Bajó la mirada al suelo. El machete estaba en el suelo, al lado de una viga. Quizás fuera necesario para más adelante, podía ser útil. Ágil, como una pantera, se lanzó corriendo hacia el machete, esquivando las balas que silbaban cuando pasaban por encima de ella. Se tiró al suelo y extendió el brazo para coger el machete.

Cuando lo agarró, otra mano se puso encima de la suya. Mireille levantó la mirada y vió a un hombre joven. Intentó darle un puñetado pero el joven lo esquivó y la ayudó a levantarse y la puso a cubierto. _¿Quién era ese joven?¿Por qué me ayuda?_ Mireille no paraba de hacerse esas preguntas

* * *

YYYYYYyyyyyy hasta aquí :) . Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez son más largos... Mejor, supongo :D  
wiiiiiiiii. Bueno, pues dadme tiempo para el 7º capítulo que llegará pronto.

Y lo de siempre, una review vuestra por una sonrisa mía :). Sigo abierta a cualquier sugerencia para la historia. Opiniones, reviews! Venga, animaros que no cuesta nada. 10 segundos o así.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del autor: **Ufff, cuánto tiempo sin subir un capítulo... Sí, las Navidades no me han dejado mucho tiempo de escribir por eso de las comidas con familiares que VIVEN EN LA OTRA PUNTA DEL PAÍS, pero tranquiiiilos aquí os dejo otro capítulo para saciar vuestra sed :D. Espero que os guste!

* * *

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó Mireille

-Creo que lo ideal ahora es pensar en cómo saldremos de aquí, ¿no te parece?- dijo el extraño con una sonrisa picarona. Acto seguido, asomó su propia pistola por la viga caída y disparó. Se oyó un grito. - toma el machete, lo necesitarás más que yo.

Mireille quiso contestarle con improperios pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el desconocido sacó otra pistola y salió saltó encima de la viga. Disparó con las dos pistolas a la vez hiriendo a los Soldats que se estaban acercando más de la cuenta. Bajó de la viga y siguió disparando hasta que encontró otro sitio donde cubrirse. Habían ganado algo de terreno. Mireille fue algo reacia a asociarse con un desconocido que manejaba las armas como si fuera una habilidad innata. Pero no quedaba otra. Si quería acabar con Soldats necesitaba ayuda y Kirika estaba en casa. No había alternativa.

La corsa cambió el cargador, respiró hondo y se levantó disparando. Junto con los silbidos de sus balas y las enemigas había gritos de sorpresa y algún golpe sordo que provocaban los cuerpos al caer. Algunos no morían en el acto. Algunos caían porque la bala les había atravesado una pierna. Tras avanzar unos pasos, encontró donde cubrirse tras una columna que estaba a la derecha de la viga del desconocido. Al ver que la rubia le seguía, el joven asintió dándo a entender que Mireille ha hecho lo correcto. Mireille le asintió a su vez.

* * *

Kirika sintió que no podía más, ya estaba casi al lado del edificio donde había oído los disparos pero tuvo que pararse y apoyarse en una pared para recuperar el aliento. _Sólo un poco más_. Tras unos minutos de descanso se dispuso a continuar cuando vio una silueta que la cortaba el paso. Un hombre esbelto y musculoso con los brazos cruzados que imponía. Kirika retrocedió unos pasos tras la primera impresión. _Es un simple ciudadano, sólo eso. ¡Sigue¡ _pensó. Cuando iba a pasar por su lado, el hombre extendió su brazo y levantó la palma, diciéndola que parase. Kirika se quedó quieta y le miró con desconcierto. Volvió a retroceder. Cuando hubo dado tres pasos atrás, una segunda silueta se unió al hombre, pero esta vez la silueta llevaba un bastón. Un bastón con la empuñadura de oro con forma de cabeza de halcón. Había visto ese bastón antes. Remi Graipaul, miembro de Soldats, más bien uno de los jefes. Kirika notó como su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa.

- Señorita Yuumura, ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Saludó Graipaul- Espero que se haya recuperado totalmente.

Kirika apretó los dientes y retrocedió un poco más. Estaba agotada por el esfuerzo de correr tan deprisa, no podría huir en caso de que la atacaran. Deslizó una mano por el bolsillo en busca de su pistola pero todavía no la sacó.

- ¿Dónde está Mireille?- preguntó

-Tranquila, Yuumura. Vengo a ayudarte- Graipaul esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el joven asintió para apoyarle en sus palabras – Debes irte de aquí. Salir del país y yo te voy a ayudar.

Kirika no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿¡Soldats, ayudándolas?! Imposible, siempre se habían movido por sus intereses. Aunque pareciera que te prestaban ayuda lo que en realidad hacía es satisfacer sus deseos.

- No me iré sin Mireille-

- Ella está bien- contestó – He mandado a dos de mis mejores soldados para que la ayuden. Y el mejor te ayudará a ti. ¿Cierto? - El joven volvió a asentir. No parecía que fuera a pronunciar palabra. – Confía en mí, Soldats no sabe de mi presencia aquí. Os ayudo por voluntad propia e, incluso, me estoy jugando mucho en esto.- Kirika no se fiaba de él. No haría lo que él dijese. Aunque sus palabras pareciesen sinceras no confiaría en él. – Confía en mí- dicho esto, Graipaul le tendió una mano.

Kirika vaciló. Pensó en las oportunidades que tenía. Tras unos instantes se dirigió hacia Graipaul. En el momento en el que Kirika podía haberle aceptado la mano se desvió y pasó de largo. Ni le rozó.

Graipaul entendió la indirecta

- No podrás con ellos, son demasiados. Además, mírate, estás agotada.- Kirika se detuvo. Tenía razón.

- Pero tengo que intentarlo- dicho esto echó a correr hacia el edificio.

Graipaul bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Dos mujeres que dan la vida la una por la otra sin vacilar un instante…. – alzó la cabeza hacia el joven- quiero que sigas el plan como estaba previsto- el joven asintió

* * *

Mireille seguía causando bajas junto con el desconocido. Tenía un montón de preguntas para él. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿ Cómo maneja así las armas? y la más importante ¿Por qué la ayudaba? Tras unos minutos de intensa lucha, Mireille vió cómo el muchacho le pedía mediante señas fuego de cobertura. Mireille comenzó a disparar para distraer al enemigo mientras él aprovechaba la ocasión para subir a un saliente del techo que ofrecía grandes oportunidades de disparo. Aniquiló a muchos de ellos pero pronto empezaron a centrar su atención en el que disparaba desde el techo. El chico bajó y fue donde estaba Mireille.

- Muy bien, los refuerzos vendrán de un momento a otro, Bouquet – Sonrió. Alzó la mano con el puño cerrado y el pulgar levantado. – Ánimo.

"_¿refuerzos?¿Qué refuerzos?_" pensó la Corsa. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta escuchó una explosión seguida de disparos de una metralleta.

-Ahí están- celebró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que dejaron de oírse los disparos y los gritos, entonces, el chico asomó la cabeza y con un gesto indicó que estaba todo despejado. Se levantaron. Vieron cómo una mujer se les aproximaba corriendo. Instintivamente, Mireille alzó el arma para disparar pero el joven fue más rápido; agarró la pistola por el cañón y lo desvió por si disparaba.

- Tranquila, es amiga.- dicho esto, el joven se giró en dirección a la misteriosa mujer y adoptó una mueca airada. – Llegas…- la cambió por una cara sonriente- justo a tiempo, como siempre, Ro.

-Yo siempre llego a tiempo- levantó la mano con la palma estirada y los jóvenes chocaron los cinco. – Zona despejada, Goar. Podemos bajar… pero por el boquete que acabo de abrir, las escaleras son una mala opción. Aunque se lo he puesto difícil, he atrancado la puerta y les he puesto… obstáculos, ejem…

-¡Esa es mi chica!- se dirigió a Mireille- ¡Vamonos, Bouquet! Soldats retrocederá ante los explosivos de Ro. Salgamos de aquí.

Mireille seguía perpleja pero, aún así, se dejó llevar.

* * *

Kirika había llegado al edificio pero estaba plagado de coches negros. No parecía haber mucho movimiento pero un asesino siempre tiene que ser cauteloso. Pudo vislumbrar un gran agujero en la parte de atrás del edificio, en la segunda planta. Intentaría subir por allí. Dio un rodeo y fue hacia el boquete. Acomodó sus manos y un pie en los salientes de la pared. Recordó la regla de oro del escalador: tener siempre tres puntos de apoyo. Sólo hay que mover una sola extremidad por movimiento. Cuando tenía sus puntos de apoyo asegurados, cogió impulso e intentó subirse a la pared. Todo iba bien hasta que un dolor agudo le recorrió el costado. Gimió y se soltó. Se llevó la mano derecha a su costado izquierdo. Sangre. Se había abierto la herida. Kirika se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer. _"Es inútil"_pensó.

Estuvo unos escasos minutos en esa posición, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado quien imitó su postura. Era el hombre que estaba con Graipaul. Aunque le pareció increíble, no sintió la necesidad de correr

- Mireille está bien, la esperaremos aquí. Saldrá por ahí- dijo señalando a abertura. Lo había dicho en un japonés perfecto.

A Kirika le sorprendió el tono de aquella persona. No era tan mayor como había creído y, ahora que le veía de cerca, se dio cuenta de que también era japonés. No sabía por qué pero Kirika le creyó.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del shock, Kirika preguntó al joven -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Souta, Souta Sato- respondió. Aunque ya conocía el nombre de la chica, él también preguntó- ¿Y tú?

- Kirika, Kirika Yuumura.

Kirika vió preocupación en los oscuros ojos de Souta, había visto la sangre en la camiseta de Kirika.  
Souta, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Sabía que no quería moverse de allí hasta que viera a su compañera pero tenía que hacer algo. Bajó la cremallera de su abrigo y sacó unos pañuelos. Con gestos pidió permiso a la muchacha para limpiar la sangre de su piel. Kirika vaciló por un segundo, después asintió y se levantó la camiseta lo justo para que Souta pudiera trabajar. Nunca había sido bueno tener una herida sucia. Cuando terminó volvió a su posición y esperaron en silencio.

* * *

-¡Vaya unos cobardes! Se han retirado, sólo ha habido una explosioncita de nada- se quejó Ro.

Antes de salir por el boquete que Ro había abierto en la pared, el grupo esperó por si venía algún Soldat. Pero sólo había silencio, así que desatrancaron la puerta y bajaron por la escalera porque según Goar "la escalera es por donde viene la diversión"

Cuando salieron lo único que vieron fue un montón de coches negros aparcados delante del edificio. No había nada más. No había nadie más. Mireille ya quería volver a casa, necesitaba saber que Kirika estaba bien.

- Bueno… gracias por todo pero debo irme- dijo Mireille, a modo de despedida.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Ro  
- ¡Un momento!-Dijo Goar. –Si quieres irte para ver a tu compañera, Yuumura, ya no está en casa.

"¿Cómo que no está en casa? ¿Y cómo conocen a Kirika?" pensó Mireille. Esto se tornaba cada vez más raro y no la gustaba un pelo. No sabía quiénes eran esos individuos, pero ellos sí sabían quiénes eran ellas. Mireille comenzó a enojarse y empezó a formular las preguntas que no había podido formular antes.

- ¿De qué nos conocéis? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado?- preguntó Mireille.

- ¡Cuanta pregunta junta!- dijo Goar con hastío. – Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto…

-No, tenemos que esperar aquí- le cortó Ro. Goar la miró perplejo- Cambio de planes, cariño. Si hicieras más caso de lo que decimos por el Walkie

- Odio el maldito Walkie-

- Vale, vale… Souta me ha dicho que están por aquí…

-¡Kirika!- gritó Mireille. Mientras los otros dos habían estado discutiendo ella había estado observando el lugar y había visto a Kirika con la espalda apoyada contra el edificio. Mireille corrió hacia Kirika y ésta se levantó a su vez. Souta la imitó.

-_Yokatta..._- dijo Kirika componiendo una sonrisa de alivio en cuanto vio a su compañera. Mireille también parecía aliviada de ver a su compañera a salvo

- Creí que... ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Mireille.

-Souta.- dicho esto, Souta se inclinó para presentarse. Mireille le miró con desconfianza. A Souta no pareció importarle.

Goar y Ro aparecieron corriendo y anunciaron:

-Graipaul llegará en 2 minutos-

Mireille sintió crecer la ira. La había prometido algo de tiempo y ahora las venía a buscar. Pero algo no encajaba, si éstos eran de Soldats… ¿por qué les ayudaron a combatir contra Soldats? No tiene sentido. Mireille no soportaba no entender las cosas. Apretó los dientes.

- O sea, ¿era eso? Sois de Soldats y nos vais a entregar. Ya dejé claro que no me iba a unir… Que no nos íbamos a unir...-

- No, Mireille.- la interrumpió Kirika con voz suave- Nos van a ayudar, no quieren que nos unamos a Soldats. Quieren ayudarnos a salir del país

Durante el tiempo en el que ella y Souta habían estado esperando, Kirika sintió curiosidad y le preguntó qué pensaba hacer Graipaul. Souta le había contado que lo que Graipaul quería era que Noir se desvinculara totalmente de Soldats. Aunque si se hubieran unido, la unión Soldats-Noir habría sido la organización más poderosa de la tierra. Sin embargo, no le interesaba hacer lo que los otros miembros querían que era obligarlas a entrar, principalmente, porque Noir habría sido una gran pieza que no interesaba que no estuviera de su parte porque podría llevar a la destrucción de Soldats. Y Soldats era la vida de Graipaul. Los que las habían atacado hoy habían sido unos Soldats que las querían llevar por la fuerza ante los principales miembros  
para que se enrolaran. Graipaul había hecho lo posible para que no hubiera sido así y al fracasar, decidió que Noir podría desaparecer…. Les había enviado para sacarlas del país y hacerlas invisibles a los ojos de Soldats.

-Kirika…- dijo Mireille

-Exacto- escucharon una voz grave seguido del sonido de un bastón que golpea el suelo con un compás que coincidía con el paso de una persona que cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna derecha. Graipaul se paró entre Goar y Ro – Bueno, ¿listas? – preguntó Graipaul. Kirika asintió. Mireille desvió la mirada.

-Creí que no querías que siguiera los pasos de mi padre- dijo en voz baja.

- Cambié de opinión.- contestó- no tenemos mucho tiempo, Mireille- Mireille asintió indicando que estaba lista.

* * *

Mireille y Kirika recogieron rápidamente lo que iban a llevarse. Creían que iban a tener todo el día para despedirse de esa bella ciudad. Ahora era de noche y no pasaría allí la última noche. Los recientes acontecimientos las había dejado un sentimiento amargo. Mireille fue a la habitación donde había dormido por tantos años. Suspiró. Quizá no volvería a tumbarse allí nunca más. Después, bajó las escaleras y pasó por última vez sus dedos sobre la mesa de billar. Mientras lo hacía vio a Kirika mirar por la ventana. _"Tal vez quiera guardar esas vistas en su memoria"_pensó "Y si…" . Se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó una cámara y se la tendió a Kirika. Ésta, sin comprender, ladeó la cabeza.

- Si haces una foto podrás recordar París aunque no estemos aquí. Apuesto a que conoces perfectamente las vistas pero la memoria puede fallar.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmmm- asintió

Kirika enfocó la ciudad y sacó varias fotos.

-Aquí ya no podremos tomar té- dijo Kirika tristemente.

- Pero sí podremos hacerlo allá donde vayamos- dijo Mireille.

Kirika asintió sonriendo.

- Vamos, Kirika. Es hora de irse.

-Mmmm-

Sacaron todo el equipaje por la puerta y echaron un último vistazo al único lugar al que habían llamado hogar.

* * *

T.T Se marchan de París...

Sí, y cada vez son más largos los capítulos XDD por si alguno se quejaba de que era corto. Yo creo que así de largos están bien, no? Antes de nada, deciros que los examenes son pronto y tengo q aprobarlos, obviamente. Quiero decir que puede qeu me retrasen un poco, os pido paciencia.

Y bueeeno, ya sabéis: Una review, una sonrisa :D

En la review me ponéis lo que queráis, eh? Críticas, opiniones, ideas, comentarios, sugerencias... Lo que queráis :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del autor:** Exámenes acabados. Vaaaale pues aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo. Sé que lo subí antes, pero tuve un sueño y modifiqué cuatro cosas para que quedara mejor. Ahí va!

* * *

-¿No me digas, Kaede? ¿En serio?

- Sí, todo el mundo lo sabía ¿Es que no os habíais enterado? ¿En qué mundo vivís?

-En el mismo que tú- respondió Izumi con tono de burla.- No nos interesan tanto los cotilleos como a ti

- Pues no estáis al corriente de lo que pasa y si no lo estáis… Será que vivís en un mundo aparte.

-Te voy a dar yo a ti mundo aparte- dijo. Después pasó el brazo, rápidamente, por detrás de la cabeza de su compañera de tal manera que cuando apretó, quedó entre su costado y su brazo, inmovilizándola.

-¡Pero Izumi, suéltala! ¿No ves que es ella la extraterrestre? –dijo Hikari, divertida, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación junto con Kirika.

- Ups, no lo había visto así- deshizo la llave- puede que seas tú la que venga de otro mundo ya que, al parecer, eres la única que tiene sentidos extrasensoriales.

- O puede que hayáis venido todas en la misma nave nodriza- respondió, haciéndose la airada – no es que tenga sentidos extrasensoriales, simplemente tengo ojos en la cara.

- ¿Y los míos qué son? ¿Perlas?

-No son perlas, son demasiado vulgares para eso. Serán de cristal

- ¿Vulgares? ¿¡Vulgares?!- dijo, entonces volvió a agarrar a Kaede de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente.

Hikari y Kirika se miraron

-Nunca cambiarán- dijo Hikari sonriendo. Kirika asintió, devolviéndola la sonrisa.- Venga, va. ¡Vamos a acabarnos el batido que se hace tarde!

* * *

Hikari y Kirika se despidieron de Kaede e Izumi y emprendieron su vuelta a casa. Para ello cogieron el metro donde vieron a algunos hombres que hacían eses al caminar ( si a lo que hacían se le podía llamar caminar) mientras balbuceaban frases malsonantes. A esas horas era normal ese tipo de comportamientos. Ellas nunca tuvieron problemas con los borrachos que iban en metro pero se mantenían alejadas, por si acaso. Cuando entraron en el vagón buscaron un sitio donde sentarse y conversaron sobre temas triviales. Cuando llegaron a la parada de destino se bajaron y salieron del metro en silencio. Hasta que Hikari suspiró.

- Siempre acaban igual esas dos- Kirika asintió – pero tienes que admitir que son las mejores compañeras que nadie podría tener. Kaede, es muy orgullosa e Izumi demasiado impulsiva. Y las dos juntas son más peligrosas que la bomba nuclear- añadió sonriendo -Pero si necesitas ayuda siempre estarán ahí, apoyándote. Y también sé que si tengo algún problema correrás en mi ayuda aunque sea en el mismísimo fin del mundo.

- Mmmm- asintió- y volveríamos. También sé que si te necesitara tú también lo harías.

- Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo, entonces paró – Oh, mira. Aquí hacen unos yogures helados para chuparse los dedos. ¿Qué te parece..?

Antes de que acabara la frase Kirika ya había abierto la puerta y esperaba a que Hikari entrara.

_-¡Yoisho!  
_

* * *

Una vez dieron cuenta del yogur helado, tuvieron que despedirse. Hikari tomó su calle y Kirika fue dirección contraria. Kirika siguió andando por la calle y, de vez en cuando miraba en la dirección por la que se había marchado Hikari. Cuando se perdió de vista miró hacia delante y vio a Souta. Desde que dejaron su casa en París, Souta siempre aparecía de la nada cuando se quedaba sola, nunca consiguió ver de dónde venía o cómo la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Los primeros días se sintió incómoda e inquieta pero una vez se acostumbró le buscaba cuando la dejaban sola e, incluso, agradecía su presencia. No llegó a preguntar el por qué pero intuía que era para asegurarse de que Soldats no la habían encontrado y la atacaban por la espalda.

Kirika le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Souta hizo lo mismo. Souta la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa en silencio, como siempre. Aunque de vez en cuando salían conversaciones entre ellos, se decían bastante poco. Al ser dos personajes tan reservados, esos silencios no se hacían desagradables, para ellos era algo normal y llevadero. Lo cierto es que era casi un acontecimiento que Souta pronunciara más de tres frases seguidas. En los dos años y pico que llevaban en Japón no había hablado de él y, su función parecía ser, exclusivamente, hacer de guardaespaldas de Kirika (no había hecho lo mismo por Mireille). Al parecer, la tarea de mantenerlos en el anonimato y garantizar su seguridad estaba reservada para Goar y Ro. Ro, aparte de ser una enamorada de los explosivos , había resultado ser una hacker increíble; les había hecho pasaportes, informes, visado y demás papeles falsos con gran realismo, dándoles a cada uno un nombre nuevo cada vez que cruzaban la frontera de un país. En Japón Kirika respondía al nombre de Aizawa Kaiko (Kaiko por petición de Mireille) mientras que Mireille era Marlene Belacqua. Por supuesto, estos nombres sólo los usan cuando tienen que presentar algún documento oficial pero entre ellas siguen siendo Kirika y Mireille.

Goar destacaba por su manejo con las armas y por sus sonrisas radiantes y eternas. No cabía duda de que ellos dos habían sido entrenados por Soldats (excepto el tema de las sonrisas) para causar daños al enemigo. Un fallo en el sistema eléctrico unido a un hombre disparando diestramente puede causar grandes bajas. Souta no había mostrado ningún interés en armas de fuego. Es más, aún no se le había visto peleando. Según Goar, Souta es uno de los mejores luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo y con katana aunque nadie había visto dicha katana, era cierto que se movía con gran ligereza y sus musculosos brazos adivinaban un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Probablemente fuera verdad pero Kirika quería que no fuera necesario un combate contra Soldats para demostrarlo. Su vida había cambiado para bien y no quería que nada ni nadie lo estropease.

Kirika puso su mano en el picaporte del portal y miró a Souta quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Kirika subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de casa.

_-¡Tadaima!_

Una figura salió de la habitación y se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos. La mano izquierda la pasó por la espalda de la japonesa y con la derecha la sujetó el mentón, y la hizo levantar la cara para posar sus suaves labios en los suyos y sentir unos segundos el aliento de su pareja.

- _Okaeri_- respondió Mireille con una amplia sonrisa cuando rompió el beso.

* * *

Mireille sintió en su mano la respiración pesada de Kirika que indicaba que estaba disfrutando de un placentero sueño. Sonrió pensando en cuánto las había costado el simple hecho de pensar en que iban a poder dormir sin esperar que el estruendo de las armas las despertara augurando una noche de batalla. Por fin podían meterse en la cama con la seguridad de que iban a estar a salvo. Era una sentimiento que casi había caído en el olvido en su mente. El hecho de recuperarlo y recordarlo la hacía sentirse bien. "El hombre feliz es aquel que siendo rey o campesino, encuentra paz en su hogar." ¡Qué razón tenía Johann Wolfgang Goethe! Miró a su compañera. Recordó cómo habían llegado allí. Goar les había citado una lista de países donde podrían instalar su nueva casa, donde Japón estaba incluido. Mireille no necesitó siquiera mirar a su compañera pero, aún así, se lo preguntó. La respuesta fue obvia. Sin embargo, les llevó un tiempo llegar. La razón es sencilla. No podían coger cualquier avión ni cualquier autopista. Eso sería como lanzar una bengala con una pancarta gigante rezando "¡Aquí estamos! Venid, hay té de sobra".

Durante el tiempo duró el viaje, Mireille se dedicó a instruir a Kirika. Ya que tanto deseaba una vida normal, lo primero que tendría que hacer es retomar los estudios. En los interludios veían películas Disney, principalmente porque Mireille deseaba que Kirika tuviera aunque sea un ápice de la infancia que nunca tuvo. Cuando vieron "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" Kirika entendió lo de " la fiesta loca del té". Aunque su película preferida era Tarzán. Al parecer, Kirika se sentía identificada con aquel personaje que se había perdido en la jungla y vivía con la identidad que le habían dado los monos, la cual no era la suya, hasta que aparecieron "los de su especie" y se dio cuenta de que ese no era su mundo y tuvo que aprender desde el principio el comportamiento de los humanos.  
Había pasado un año desde que habían llegado a Japón. Ro se las apañó para hacer que Kirika hiciera el examen de acceso a la universidad sin tener que pasar por la escuela ( ya tenía 18 años y Mireille no consideró apropiado que volviera a empezar cuando la había enseñado todo lo imprescindible, así que decidieron arriesgarse) y aprobó. Mireille sonrió al recordar esa pequeña conversación sobre qué iba a estudiar:

_- ¡Has aprobado! Genial. Ahora hay que mirar a qué carreras puedes acceder con tu nota… Antes de nada ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

_- Etto…- Bajó la cabeza sonriendo- dibujar._

_Mireille la miró perpleja. Así que echaba de menos el cuaderno de bocetos. Realmente la gustaba dibujar. Quizá la imagen del cuerpo de Milosh atravesado por decenas de balas la haya impedido volver a coger un pincel y ahora quería volver a intentarlo. Quizá… quizá sea buena manera de olvidar._

_-Veamos..- dijo Mireille mientras tecleaba en el ordenador – A ver… ¡Sí! Te da la nota. Puedes entrar en Bellas Artes_

Kirika recibió la noticia con una leve sonrisa. La primera sonrisa de muchas otras. Mireille podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la pequeña había sonreído antes. Pocas. Eso significaba que si sonreía era por algo especial, algo con significado, y Mireille apreciaba todas y cada una de esas sonrisas como si fueran un tesoro. Ahora sonreía bastante más a menudo, y desde que entró en la universidad se ha hecho palpablemente más sociable. Había conseguido amigas, algo con lo que antes sólo había soñado. Lo cierto es que si miras a los ojos a la chica, ya no veías dos cuencas vacías o dos pupilas que te miran lastimeramente. No. Veías sus ojos relucientes con un brillo indescriptible que anunciaba ganas de vivir. Era maravilloso

Por su parte, Mireille había aprendido a escribir japonés. Ya sabía hablar pero no escribir. Siempre se la habían antojado esas rayas y símbolos un misterio imposible. Y la verdad, su aprendizaje fue lo más costoso que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Kirika se prestó a ayudarla con los kanjis, que era lo más complicado, y la insistía en que tenían que tener su orden. Mireille se desesperaba porque siempre terminaba por destrozar el orden del kanji y dejarlo todo apelotonado en un tachón ilegible. Y cuando Kirika le dijo que muchas veces esos kanjis tenían diferentes lecturas se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo iba a aprenderse eso? Tras intensos meses peleándose con ellos, les venció y se hicieron legibles. Con el tiempo consiguió distinguirlos y aprenderse sus lecturas. Kirika se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo había logrado. Solía ser una tarea casi imposible para los extranjeros el hecho de aprenderse los kanjis, muchos de ellos dejaban los kanjis y aprendían sólo a hablar. No entendían que si vas a Japón y no sabes un mínimo de Kanjis es como si fueras un completo analfabeto.

Cuando el dinero empezó a ser un problema (Soldats las había dejado a dos velas cerrándolas las cuentas), tocó buscar soluciones. Mireille no pudo reprimir mirar el ordenador en busca de "encargos". Como sospechó que la idea no iba a entusiasmar a Kirika en absoluto, se decantó por pedirle ayuda a Souta quien accedió de buen grado(durante esa misión Mireille pudo comprobar cuán fiero era en verdad Souta). Mireille puso como escusa una feria de turismo en Hokkaido que duraría dos días. Kirika se extrañó de que se marchara con Souta y no con ella pero lo dejó pasar. Nunca imaginó que volvía a los negocios. Mireille cambió de posición en la cama recordando esa gran discusión que cambiaría su relación.

_La misión había ido como la seda excepto por un minúsculo detalle: se había lastimado el brazo derecho. Tendría que ocultárselo a Kirika hasta que sanara. No lo descubrió hasta días después, cuando chocó accidentalmente contra ella en el salón._

_- Mireille…- dijo Kirika sosteniendo el brazo con su mano- ¿Cómo has podido?- soltó el brazo y se echó dos pasos atrás, claramente turbada - ¿ Cómo vamos a empezar una nueva vida lejos de Soldats si nos exponemos así?_

_-Kirika, necesitamos el dinero. ¿Cómo vamos a vivir si no?_

_- Aún así. Podías habérmelo dicho- la chica levantaba la voz por primera vez. -¿Y si te pasa algo qué? No estaría allí para protegerte_

_-Souta me acompañó - contestó calmada._

_-¿Y confías más en él que en mí? -dijo_

_-No, claro que no. No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti._

_-Puedo seguir manejando un arma como antes, Mireille._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Entonces?_

_- No consideré necesario que vinieras- dijo calmadamente pero con un tono acalorado. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo hacía por las dos? El dinero no crecía en los árboles._

_Kirika no daba crédito a lo que había oído._

_-Pero, se supone que soy yo.. se supone que soy yo quien te tiene que proteger. Tu madre me lo pid…- Kirika se cortó en este punto recordando que después la había disparado. Recordó el dolor que había causado a Mireille. Había matado a su familia y ella la exige que la lleve con ella a todos lados para protegerla. No era justo. Era ella quien la debía todo. No al revés. Le costaba creer que la había perdonado. Era doloroso._

_-¿Qué..?- Mireille completó la frase en su cabeza: "tu madre me lo pidió". Suspiró. No quería darle más vueltas a eso porque las abría nuevas heridas a las dos y quería evitarlo. -¿Qué ibas a hacer de todas maneras? ¿Y si vacilabas en el momento menos oportuno? No habría sido buena idea. – suspiró al ver que algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la japonesa- Venga, Kirika, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero en mucho tiempo._

_-Mireille, no es por el dinero. ¿No… no lo entiendes? No quiero volver a hacer un "trabajo", tampoco que lo hagas tú. Y, ¿sabes por qué? – dijo atropelladamente- Porque… porque cada vez que salimos me muero de miedo. No por morir, no tengo miedo de morir. Ni del dolor, el dolor no me importa. Tengo miedo… de que… salga algo mal y… no vuelves. No puedo… no podría… estar sin ti. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Mireille?- Mireille la miraba incrédula. Su enfado se convirtió pronto en estupefacción. Kirika no había pronunciado nunca tantas palabras juntas. No sólo eso. La expresaba sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, como en la carta… No quería que la corsa sufriera ningún daño. No quería volver a estar sola – Mireille, eres la única persona que me vio como algo más que un arma, como… como algo más que un objeto o una ser sin alma. Estuviste conmigo aunque a veces fui una carga. E, incluso, me buscaste aun sabiendo la verdad. Y… y me salvaste. Pudiendo dejar que me tragaran las llamas del infierno para cumplir tu promesa, preferiste salvarme… A mí. No me lo merezco, Mireille. Soy un monstruo –dicho esto, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo._

_Mireille sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a su compañera llorando en el suelo. Sintió que tenía que hacer que parara. La muchacha había sufrido suficiente. Lo que tenía que hacer es expresar sus sentimientos ahora y, nada mejor que actos para expresarlos. Se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó su cara con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Tras el sobresalto inicial, Kirika la correspondió, se dejó llevar, y, poco a poco, dejó de sollozar. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Mireille la rodeó con sus brazos consolándola._

_-Leí la carta- dijo después de unos minutos en los que reunió todas sus fuerzas- La que dejaste debajo de la planta.- Sintió cómo la chica contenía la respiración y se tensaba su cuerpo- Un monstruo no habría sido capaz de… buscar la palabra que querías escribir. Amor es la palabra, Kirika. Ya te dije que te perdonaba y no eres un monstruo. Las circunstancias te obligaron a hacer cosas que no querías. El único monstruo que hay aquí soy yo quien no se enfrenta a lo que siente, que te exigió demasiado…Te quiero, Kirika- Kirika dejó salir el aire y apretó el abrazo._

_-Aishiteru, Mireille_

* * *

Mireille se acomodó en la cama notando cómo el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Ese beso dulce, cálido, suave… fue el primero de muchos otros. Ahora, su relación había progresado. Pasaban más tiempo juntas y compartieron momentos íntimos. Las noches se volvieron más interesantes; se llenaron de caricias y besos y de respiraciones agitadas seguidas de suspiros. Es maravilloso, pensaba Mireille, encontrar a esa persona especial... Definitivamente, el amor era maravilloso.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hala, espero que os haya gustado, chicos. Bueno, en el sueño también se me ocurrió algo. ¿Qué os parece si hago dos finales para esta historia? Uno "bueno" y otro "malo". O sea, la historia sería igual hasta un punto donde las separaría y serían dos finales distintos. ¿Qué? ¿Os hace? Creo que lo voy a hacer :)

Reviews? Venga, va una!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del autor: **Bueeeeno, pues aquí os dejo el noveno capítulo. No sé cómo me habrá quedado todo porque estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¡Ay! Si fuera un ordenador lo mandaba a la papelera de reciclaje y lo borraba. (Momento de locura ON)

* * *

Kirika había salido pronto de casa porque las prácticas de escultura eran a primera hora, así que Mireille se había quedado en casa tomándose el desayuno. Estuvo dos horas adelantando trabajo para tener el fin de semana libre. Tuvo que parar porque llamaron a la puerta. Ro

- ¿Ro? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – dijo invitándola a pasar con un ademán.

- No te preocupes, no es que Soldats nos siga, no pueden rastrearnos- dijo con orgullo

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué pasa, no puedo visitar a una amiga de vez en cuando?

Mireille sabía que esa visita significaba algo pero no podía descifrar qué. Por lo menos Soldats no merodeaba por los alrededores. La invitó a sentarse y la ofreció té, a lo que Ro accedió. Ro comenzó a hablar de temas sin importancia y sin fundamento alguno y acabó por hablar sobre explosivos e informática. Era aburrido pero no viene mal aprender sobre explosivos, quizá se necesitaran algún día. Fue entonces cuando Ro descubrió el por qué de su visita.

- Goar y yo hemos pensado en irnos este fin de semana… - lo decía como un niño cuando pide algo a un padre que no sabe si le va a molestar – A Tailandia

- Qué bien, ¿no? – respondió Mireille con entusiasmo

- ¿Podemos?

- No soy quién para prohibir nada – respondió algo desconcertada.

- Sois Noir…

- Nos habéis ayudado mucho pero quiero que sepáis que Noir es sólo un nombre, el título que usé para trabajar con Kirika. Ya no me dedico a esos negocios, por tanto no existe- Ro no parecía convencida – Ya no estamos vinculadas a Altena ni Soldats, así que si lo te preocupa es eso… No entiendo por qué.

- Entonces… ¿aguantaréis nuestra ausencia?

- Tranquila- dijo afirmando que podían arreglárselas - ¿entonces si quiero que el explosivo explote con contador..?

* * *

Mireille no pensaba que fuera peligroso estar dos días sin Goar y Ro. Habían sido asesinas profesionales, podían arreglárselas solas. Se lo contó a Kirika, mientras hacían la comida, a quién tampoco le resultó temerario. "¡Que disfruten ellos también!" dijo.

Mientras saboreaban su "risotto ai funghi" y un vino de ribera del Duero hecho con uvas Garnacha tinta que olía a frambuesa Mireille dejó caer la posibilidad de que podían pasar también el fin de semana fuera, a lo que Kirika accedió con la condición de que Souta las acompañaran. Mireille se mostró algo molesta pero no se echó atrás y acordaron ir al lago Kussharo, donde sabía que había aguas termales.

-¿Qué te parece si nos llevamos algunos lienzos? Podrían ser tu trabajo de clase de este semestre.

- Mmmm- contestó - Mi especialidad son los paisajes.

- Por cierto… Llevas varias semanas en las que te encierras y pasas mucho tiempo, más que antes, pintando. – Mireille observó como Kirika se tensaba.

Lo cierto es que cuando buscaron una casa en Japón buscaron una grande con un estudio que en principio sería para Mireille. Sin embargo, la elección de Kirika al querer meterse en Bellas Artes la hizo replantearse quién lo necesitaba más. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en una mesa de billar, así que podría acostumbrarse a trabajar en el salón. Kirika hizo de ese estudio su santuario. Allí es donde creaba sus obras, donde la creatividad fluía y donde su imaginación volaba. Mireille decidió que no entraría porque sabía que a algunos artistas les incomodaba que miraran su trabajo antes de que estuviera acabado o les molestaba que les mirasen mientras trabajaban. Así que, ese estudio era como un lugar sagrado al que sólo se le permitía entrar a una persona.

- ¿Estás trabajando en algo especial? – dijo divertida al ver que había dado en el blanco. – No intentes negarlo, puedo saberlo por cómo te has sonrojado.

Al verse acorralada no lo negó en absoluto. No obstante, le quitó importancia. Quizá así Mireille no preguntaría por el "algo especial" en el que trabajaba. No quería que lo viera. Aún no.

-Mmmm. Pero no es nada en especial.

- ¿Qué es?

La pregunta no sorprendió a la muchacha. Pero esperaba que no preguntase.

- No puedo decirlo… Aún no

- Oh – respondió Mireille llevándose la mano derecha al pecho con fingido aire indignado – No me lo puedo creer. Llevas 6 meses en la universidad, ¡y ya te estás dando aires de artista!

Esta pequeña escena hizo sonreír a la joven. – No es eso… Es sólo que no está acabado-

- Pero… podrás darme una pista, ¿no? – dijo Mireille siguiendo el juego. Kirika negó con la cabeza – Una pistilla – insistió agudizando su voz hasta que sonó como una niña pequeña. Otra negación, esta vez sonriendo más que antes- Una pista pequeñita, chiquitita, así - Se inclinó hacia delante y levantó su mano con el dedo índice y pulgar casi rozándose.

Kirika imitó su postura y la miró a los ojos – Tendrás que esperar.

- Oh, ¡venga ya! – dijo pasando una mano por el pelo de Kirika- En fin, tendré que esperar. Espero que puedas hacer dos cuadros a la vez porque me han dicho que en Kussharo están las aguas más cristalinas de todo Japón.

Kirika cerró la poca distancia que las separa y besó a la corsa en los labios. Cuando se separó se podía admirar una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada – Creo que podré.

* * *

Llamaron a Souta ( quien tenía la maleta más pesada ¡Qué llevaría, si sólo van a ser tres días!) y salieron pronto. Podrían disfrutar de tres días en aguas termales gratuitas. Desde que no estaban en su antiguo "trabajo" Mireille se había vuelto una persona frugal; buscaba ofertas por todos los supermercados y compraba menos ropa. Esto último era lo que peor llevaba. Cierto es que antes tampoco compraba mucha, casi siempre salían a mirar, pero según ella "no puedo ver esa blusa que me gusta sin dinero en el bolsillo, no es igual". Kirika por su parte, intentaba hacer cuadros que después de que fueran evaluados por su profesor, pudieran ser vendidos rápidamente para comprar algún que otro caprichito a su querida Mireille. Con todo, Kirika prefería un millón de veces esta vida.

Mireille, una vez llegaron y deshicieron su equipaje, se estiró lo más que pudo y propuso ir inmediatamente a las aguas termales. Souta miró a Kirika y le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible antes de ir a su habitación para volver a salir en pantalón corto (el que siempre se ponía para salir a correr). La joven captó la indirecta.

-Muy bien, vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo voy al agua.-

* * *

Hacía mucho que Kirika no sentía ese tipo de libertad. Souta resultó ser un corredor excepcional al que era difícil de alcanzar y más aún seguir su ritmo. Sin embargo, Kirika estuvo a la altura y disfrutó de la brisa que golpeaba su cara. No sabía con certeza cuánto habían recorrido pero empezó a sentir sus piernas agarrotadas. Por suerte, Souta decidió que un pequeño claro de bosque con un tronco en el medio era buen sitio para descansar. Entonces, Souta sonrió. Era la primera vez que Kirika le veía sonreír. Era extraño, quizá la falta de costumbre, pero le dio un toque jovial que le hizo parecer un chico de su edad, 20 años.

-Por fin he encontrado a alguien que me aguante mi ritmo.

- Creía que en Soldats habría algunos guerreros decentes.

-No, que va. Son todos malísimos. En los dos sentidos.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por allí habrían oído dos jóvenes normales pasando la tarde, divirtiéndose. ¡Qué equivocados habrían estado!

-¿Y Goar? ¿Y Ro? ¿No son buenos?

El semblante de Souta volvió a ser de piedra

- Goar vino una vez. No quiere repetir. Además, ellos sólo usan armas de fuego.

Kirika dejó caer la cabeza.

-No son como tú. Te he visto usar espadas.

Kirika no dijo nada.

- Kirika, me gusta que hayas dejado tu "trabajo". No te hacía feliz.

-¿A ti te hace feliz?

Souta la miró profundamente por largo rato.

- No. Pero sí me hace feliz practicar.

-¿Eh? _Wakarimasen_

- Intento evitar conflictos. No me gusta pelear…

- Pero Soldats siempre recurren a la guerra.

Souta desvió la mirada antes de volver a mirar a la chica.

- En realidad no era miembro de Soldats… Es complicado- Souta se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al hotel corriendo. Kirika le detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

- Entonces… explícamelo. – Souta se volvió hacia ella. - De verdad quiero saberlo. Lo entenderé e intentaré ayudarte porque somos amigos ¿no?

Kirika vio en sus ojos la negativa, pero de repente vio cómo la mirada de Souta se desvió hacia el tronco. Se sentaron.

* * *

Muahahahahaah! Os he dejado con los dientes larrrgos. La verdad es que esto es un capítulo introductorio para lo que sería la vida de Souta... Si me sale como lo tengo pensado será genial :)

Espero que os haya gustado, gente. Y... a ver quién adivina qué es el cuadro secreto que está haciendo Kirika. A quien lo adivine le pongo un altar en mi casa, con velas y todo y le alabaré cantando il pulcino pio. Nah, no creo que acertéis. Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

-Si… esto sí que es vida…

Mireille sumergió su cuerpo en las aguas termales y dejó relajarse a sus músculos, cansados por el viaje, sobre todo por el esfuerzo de sacar la maleta de Souta del maletero. Dejó durante horas que su cuerpo quedara rodeado por agua cálida y relajante.

- No entiendo cómo hay gente que prefiere irse a correr antes que estar nadando en aguas termales. ¡Ellos se lo pierden!

En las orillas del lago Kussharo había piedras formando una circunferencia que retenía el agua impidiendo que se saliera, formando una "piscina" de aguas termales. Mireille se aproximó a una de esas piedras y se apoyó en ellas observando la puesta de sol. "Llevan mucho tiempo fuera… espero que vuelvan pronto"

* * *

Kirika dejó que Souta se sentara a su lado en el tronco y le concedió unos minutos para que reflexionara su historia, para que pensara cómo empezar, para que estructurara sus pensamientos… Lo importante para contar una historia es tener colocada la cronología y la claridad. Si algo falla se convierte en un montón de palabras sin sentido o en sucesos sueltos que no significan nada. La espera se hizo larga, pero Kirika supo esperar pacientemente hasta que Souta comenzó a hablar.

-Ni siquiera sé si la totalidad de la historia es cierta, sólo tengo algunos vagos recuerdos, algunos fogonazos de memoria que inundan mi mente de repente y sin avisar, algunos son cálidos y reconfortantes, otros crueles y desgarradores.

"Eramos una familia japonesa pero, no recuerdo el por qué, nos mudamos a Mongolia. Fuimos a Gobi Gurvansaiján. Nos unimos a un grupo nómada que se dedicaba a la ganadería. Vivíamos en una _Yurta_ que teníamos que montar cada vez que nos establecíamos en un nuevo emplazamiento…. Recuerdo haber participad alguna vez en el _Naadam, _en las ocasiones que pasábamos cerca de Ulán Bator. Mi especialidad eran las carreras de caballos. Recuerdo que mi padre se sintió orgulloso de que ganara. El premio fue un pequeño tractor que tuvimos que vender porque no éramos agricultores. Gracias al dinero obtenido, compramos más cabezas de ganado y, acto seguido, fuimos respetados por el grupo nómada quienes en principio nos aceptaron, sí, pero su actitud fue distante y reacia "  
"Tengo lagunas sobre el tiempo que estuve allí pero de lo que sí recuerdo, de lo único que tengo imágenes nítidas en mi mente, es Byambsuren. Nos recuerdo correr entre las reses jugando, imaginando que éramos valientes luchadores que defienden su honor con la espada (en este caso, palos). Pasé mis mejores años en las estepas con Byambsuren, corriendo entre el ganado y ayudando a mis padres…."

Souta paró unos segundos para tomar aire. Después continuó.

"No quiero aburrirte con detalles. Simplemente diré que la tribu entera fue asesinada y el ganado robado un día en el que Byambsuren y yo habíamos ido a Ulan Bator a vender 2 cabezas de ganado. Ése fue el día en el que perdí mi vida y mi infancia. Todo fue muy difícil después de eso. Dos niños solos en Ulan Bator eran presa fácil de… de… de malas personas. En uno de esos encontronazos Byambsuren perdió la vida."

Souta paró de nuevo. Kirika no le presionó porque era su historia y él decidía cómo contarla.

"Creo que tendría 12 años cuando me uní a un grupo de jóvenes con los que aprendí a pelear y a defenderme con un cuchillo a la vez que aprendí a robar para ganarme la vida. Fue duro hacerme un hueco en ese clan. Hasta que robé al tipo "equivocado". Resultó ser un Soldat con mal humor. Me pegó durante mucho tiempo y después llamó a su compañero y me arrastraron hasta un callejón. Me tiraron y me apuntaron con sus armas. No sé cómo lo hice ni cómo saqué fuerzas, pero desenfundé la navaja y la agité por el aire. Oí un grito y me escabullí entre las sombras. Justo a la salida del callejón estaba un hombre con un bastón con la empuñadura con forma de cabeza de águila. Graipaul. No sé qué dijo. No recuerdo qué dijo pero acabé yendo con él al mejor hotel de Ulan Bator. Después de limpiarme la sangre, hablamos. Me dijo que tenía agallas enfrentándome a dos hombres armados con una navaja y me ofreció un puesto en Soldats. Acepté. Eso significaba salir de las calles y tener un sueldo, eso pensé. Ingenuo de mí. Tras muchos años de entrenamiento, sin haber hecho ninguna misión oficial para Soldats, Graipaul me tomó como su guardaespaldas personal, ya no participaría en ninguna actividad de Soldats, sólo estaría a su disposición. Graipaul… Me tenía cierta estima y yo a él. A pesar de ser quien me había arrastrado a ese agujero, fue el único que se preocupó por mi bienestar en Soldats, y fue quien me sacó de las calles. Eso no se olvida"

- No sé qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Mongolia pero sé que habría sido también muy duro. - Sintió la mano de Kirika en su brazo, era cálida – En verdad, sólo entrenaba en Soldats, nunca participé en una misión, Graipaul se ocupó de que fuera así. Sólo le debía lealtad a él. Entonces me pidió que os mantuviera a salvo, que me alejara de él…. – Souta bajó la cabeza. Su voz salió entrecortada – Al final… se convirtió en un padre para mí. En el fondo no es un mal tipo.

Kirika no sabía qué decirle. Graipaul les dio el pasaporte a su libertad pero Mireille siempre había dudado de si sus intenciones eran puramente altruistas. No era normal que, de repente, Soldats les ofreciera tres guardianes para protegerlas de los propios Soldats.

- Te vi entrenar alguna vez… pero no lo recuerdas, claro- Kirika meneó la cabeza. – No sabes la suerte que tienes.

- Pero me gustaría acordarme. –replicó- Sobre todo… saber quién soy. Llevo mucho tiempo con un nombre que, seguramente, no sea el mío. Quiero saber quién soy, de dónde vengo, si mis padres me querían… - Souta se levantó y la tendió una mano.

- Te ayudaré a buscar las respuestas que buscas pero, por el momento, toca volver.

Kirika aceptó la mano y se levantó. No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que preguntar – Souta… ¿Por qué sólo hablas conmigo? Mireille también puede ayudar. Si fueras más comunicativo…

Por toda respuesta, el japonés sonrió, volvió a adoptar su rostro impenetrable y empezó a correr.

* * *

- Habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué habéis hecho, ir hasta París y volver?

-Casi, Mireille- respondió Kirika, jadeando, luchando por una bocanada de aire. La vuelta había sido a sprint y les había dejado agotados. Realmente, no tenían prisa porque aún quedaban algunas horas para que se pusiera el sol, aún así Souta macó el ritmo, al igual que cuando salieron, que Kirika siguió sin rechistar.

Souta, sin pronunciar palabra (si fuera hablador cualquiera lo hubiera achacado a la falta de aire), saludó a Mireille con un asentimiento de cabeza y se metió en su habitación.

-¿Te apetece un té? Así recuperas el aliento- propuso Mireille divertida. Hacía mucho que Kirika no parecía tan cansada por el ejercicio. –Te estás volviendo floja.

-Yo haré el té- respondió Kirika obviando eludiendo el comentario de su compañera.

* * *

Desde lo acontecido en el Señorío, Kirika siempre se ofrecía a ser ella quien preparara el té aunque estuviera exhausta, estuviera enferma o no tuviera tiempo (últimamente por los estudios y los cuadros que pintaba). Siempre sacaba un rato de su tiempo y un ápice de energía ya que el momento de tomar el té era muy especial para ellas. Lo habían hecho desde el principio y no iban a privarse de ese tiempo. En esta ocasión, fue Mireille quien lo preparó a pesar de la insistente Kirika para que la muchacha se pudiera dar un baño y encontrarse con la bebida recién hecha, caliente. Kirika salió más rápido de lo esperado y ayudó a sacar las tazas con el pelo mojado.

-Emmm… Kirika… ¿Por qué sacas…?

-Souta también quiere té- fue su simple respuesta. Mireille se sintió algo molesta. Pensaba que lo iban a tomar a solas. "Bueno, no creo que pase nada malo" pensó encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta.

Segundos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Souta llegaba recién duchado y también tenía el pelo mojado peinado para atrás. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento. Tomaron el té en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo pero tampoco un silencio agradable. No había tensión pero no se estaban totalmente relajados. El hecho que creaba esa atmósfera era que Souta sólo hablaba con Kirika, nunca con Mireille, y no eran conversaciones muy largas ni tampoco eran muy distintas entre sí. A pesar de este ambiente, no fue mal. Cuando hubieron acabado, Souta las ayudó a recoger y a limpiar antes de retirarse a su habitación que era la habitación contigua del pasillo del hotel.

* * *

Mireille se fue a la cama donde Kirika estaba esperándola. Se colocó un cojín para poder estar incorporada mientras leía en la cama.

-Mireille…- la llamó una vocecilla, apenas audible.

- ¿Sí?- dijo la rubia desviando la vista de su revista para posarse en la muchacha que estaba tumbada al lado, mirándola.

- No tiene que haber –dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos en la cama- secretos entre nosotras. Tengo que contarte algo.

Mireille se pensó que era algo peor cuando Kirika se lo introdujo con esas palabras. Escuchó atentamente la historia de Souta, intentando no perder ni una palabra. Así que no había realizado ninguna misión como miembro de Soldats… No era miembro pero podía conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones de Soldats, sus puntos flacos y sus fuertes, sus cuarteles generales, los nombres de los jefes que componen la organización, podría también hacer de intermediario en caso de negociación… E incluso… podría ser que supiera algo del pasado de Kirika o, por lo menos, dónde encontrar esa información. Sólo había una pregunta.

-¿Se te ocurre la razón por la que no habla con nadie más? Entiendo que haya gente reservada o, que no pronuncie más de 12 palabras al día… Pero me parece muy raro que te cuente su historia así como así.

-Quizá esté pidiendo ayuda, Mireille…

-¿Ayuda?- preguntó extrañada Mireille. Había escuchado palabra por palabra lo que la había contado y no había ni rastro de peticiones de ayuda. -¿Por qué iba a pedirla? Ya ha solucionado su problema de vivir en la calle como un perro abandonado y estaba a gusto con Graipaul.

-Cuando te envié el mensaje para que me ayudaras, sólo hablé contigo. Eras la única persona a la que creía capaz de ayudarme.  
-Tampoco tenías mucho que contar… -comentó Mireille en voz baja pero audible. Kirika bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos detrás del flequillo. – Kirika –la llamó con una voz dulce – encontraremos tu pasado. Lo encontraremos aunque tengamos que buscar debajo de cada piedra. Para eso me pediste ayuda, ¿no?

-Mmmm- asintió aún con la cabeza agachada. Mireille comprendió que era mejor cambiar de tema. Ya hablarían de esto más adelante. De momento intentaban averiguar las intenciones de Souta. "Cada cosa a su tiempo"

-Entonces, ¿crees que piensa que sólo tú puedes ayudarle?

- No lo sé pero creo que, como nosotras, quiere que Soldats deje de controlarle.

* * *

Vale, subí el capítulo sin poner las barras... _gomen ne_. Espero que les haya gustado las historia de Souta. Estuve buscando acerca de Mongolia pero no había mucha información de los nómadas que no supiera ya... y eso que sé dos cosas. De todas formas si crren que me he equivocado en algo, háganmelo saber :)


	11. Chapter 11

**notas del autor**: Perrrdón por este "pequeño parón. Espero que no os importe que me haya tomado unas vacacioncillas :p. 11 capítulo allá vamos!

* * *

-¿Controlarle? ¿Quieres decir como vigilarle?

-Mmmm- asintió- creo que no quiere ser manipulado, creo que quiere vivir a su manera y para eso nos necesita, Mireille. Ha estado bajo las órdenes de Los Soldats demasiado tiempo y quiere salir del cascarón.

- Entonces… Souta busca libertad. Pero no comprendo…

Mireille interrumpió sus palabras. Ellas tampoco eran libres. Necesitaban "guardaespaldas" para cubrir su rastro y vivían aún con documentación falsa. No sólo eso, también debían tener en cuenta que cada situación podría exponerlas a un ataque por parte de Soldats, no sabían si iban a atacar, ni con qué, ni como. Estaban, prácticamente encerradas. Controladas. Se sentían como en una prisión donde los muros te dejaban ver libremente lo que hay fuera de éstos pero sin dejarte atravesarlos. Sólo podías observar. No habían podido investigar sobre la familia de Kirika porque cualquier movimiento, por ínfimo que fuera, en falso podía hacer saltar las alarmas de Soldats y atraerlos hasta ellas sin quererlo. Si busca información por libre, tienes que tener en cuenta todos los factores: cuál es la infomación que buscas, dónde conseguirla, cómo conseguirla, a quién preguntar... pero lo más importante es pensar en quién te busca y si merece la pena enfrentarse a dicho quién.

-Kirika, creo que ya sé lo que quieres decir. – dijo Mireille mirándo a Kirika con chispas en los ojos. Kirika, por su parte emitió un sonido interrogante apenas audible- Estamos en el mismo barco. Si nosotras somos libres completamente, él también.

-Mmmm- asintió la pequeña.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron intentando hacer planes para eliminar a Soldats de sus vidas: ¿negociar? No, ya se ha negociado suficiente y no se ha sacado nada en claro. ¿Huir? ¿A dónde? Ya habían huido suficiente y seguían expuestas al peligro. ¿Atacar? Demasiado arriesgado… ¿Unirse? Esa opción ni siquiera llegó a ser pronunciada por ninguna de las dos, tal era su aversión por Soldats, tal era el daño causado… Definitivamente, no era una opción. Decidieron acostarse cuando, tras dos horas y media de conversación, no llegaron a ninguna resolución válida. Durmieron abrazadas, sintiendo la una el cuerpo de la otra en sus brazos, protegiéndose mutuamente, consolándose respectivamente. La respiración de la otra era un agente apaciguador de sus miedos y temores. Conseguirían su libertad y descubrirían el pasado de Kirika. Juntas.

* * *

Los rayos de sol la despertaron golpeándola en la cara. Era complicado abrir los ojos cuando estás a gusto en la cama pero sintió la necesidad de levantarse. Apartó el brazo de su compañera delicadamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se desperezó. No sabía qué hora era pero no quería mirar el reloj. Se vistió y salió a la calle. Observó maravillada el amanecer del lago Kussharo. Vio a los cisnes nadando en grupo en las aguas termales. Debía ser maravilloso nadar contrastando el frío del aire con la calidez del agua, pensó. Desvió la mirada hacia donde había sentido un leve movimiento. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio que sólo era Souta. Expulsó el aire que había contenido por unos segundos, lentamente. Souta la miró fijamente a los ojos. Llevaba el pantalón corto del día anterior. Kirika se alegró de haberse puesto ropa deportiva. Sonrió.

* * *

Esta vez Souta marcó un ritmo mucho más lento. Kirika quería decirle que no estaba cansada por el ejercicio de ayer, no tenía agujetas y podía con otra sesión fuerte de footing. Además, sentía curiosidad sobre lo que Souta podría decir hoy y sobre qué llevaría en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. ¿Agua, tal vez?.

Esta vez, tomaron la dirección opuesta. Era precioso correr bajo la vegetación la cual les obsequiaba con una atmósfera húmeda y fresca, el ambiente se asemejaba mucho al de una selva, pero sin tanta flora y la humedad del aire no te ahogaba. Cuando Kirika se internó por primera vez en una selva, el aire estaba tan cargado que la costaba respirar. Recordó esos momentos en los que tenía que mirar por la mirilla y estabilizar el arma para acabar con su objetivo, un traficante de armas bastante mayor. Aunque completó la misión y no tuvo problema para orientarse y volver a casa, preferiría no tener que volver a adentrarse en un entorno tan tupido y asfixiante.

Souta se desvió del camino y siguió un sendero estrecho, las hojas les golpeaban los brazos como si fueran látigos, así que terminaron por continuar andando. El camino se volvió ascendente y debían andarse con ojo con las raíces que salían de la tierra. Al llegar arriba, Souta se quitó la mochila y la abrió. Kirika miró asombrada el interior de la mochila. ¿Cómo había conseguido pasar Souta esas armas tradicionales Japonesas? Sais, kamas, Shurikens tonfas, shukos.

- Mi especialidad son las katanas y las armas de largo alcance las de cadena y arrojadizas.

-Mmmm- agachó la cabeza con gesto compungido.

-¿Te parece que entrenemos? – preguntó Souta.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traer eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Souta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y coger los sais. "Es un desafío" pensó la japonesa. Kirika no preguntó más y agarró los kamas.

* * *

Lucharon fieramente. No tuvieron ningún tipo de miramiento ni delicadeza. El objetivo era que la hoja tocara el cuerpo del contrario (sin provocar una herida profunda, un simple arañazo) o desarmarlo. Debían estar atentos no sólo al contrincante, sino también al entorno. Souta parecía haber elegido un lugar llano pero con muchos árboles y raíces. En más de una ocasión, Souta se tropezó cayendo al suelo pero no dejó que Kirika se aprovechara de la situación y esquivaba su ataque. Cuando ya llevaban diez minutos de intensa lucha ya estaban empapados en sudor y ya notaban los efectos del hambre: ninguno de los dos había desayunado. Souta escuchó rugir a sus tripas. La pelea debía acabar ya. Emprendió un ataque rápido hacia Kirika quien rechazó todos sus tajos. Cada uno de los bloqueos emitía un sonido metálico que retumbaba en sus oídos por encima del canto de los pájaros. Souta giró la punta de uno de los sais y golpeó a Kirika con el mango en el estómago. "Es mía" pensó. No pensaba arañar a Kirika, sólo marchar el golpe acercando el sai a su cuello. Sin embargo, en lo que dura un pestañeo, Kirika fue retrocediendo paso a paso, a lo que Souta respondió dando cortes al aire. Se acercó a la muchacha con ese ritmo frenético. Kirika tuvo que acelerar el paso para evitar las hojas. Souta observó un leve destello en los ojos de la chica aunque no sabía por qué, los ojos quizás le hayan engañado. Kirika bloqueó el sai izquierdo con su kama izquierdo. Souta levantó el sai derecho por encima de su hombro izquierdo dispuesto a acabar con un tajo cruzado. Kirika se agachó en el último momento y el sai se clavó en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Souta tenía un kama en el cuello. Sonrió.

* * *

Mireille palpó la cama en busca de Kirika, con los ojos cerrados. No estaba. Se sentía demasiado a gusto en la cama como para levantarse. "Mireille, te estás volviendo una vaga" se dijo "pero estamos de vacaciones. Sólo cinco minutos más." Esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en dos horas más pero para Mireille habían pasado dos minutos. Decidió levantarse igualmente. Las once y media. Salió con su camisa blanca de dormir, que la quedaba grande, al salón. Escuchó ruidos de platos en la cocina y olía a… ¿tortitas?

-¡Mireille!- saludó Kirika, con gesto sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tal, Kirika?- dijo, aún con cara de sueño.

- Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a la habitación?- propuso Mireille, ya más despierta.

Kirika se acercó a ella con dos platos de tortitas con chocolate en la mano y la besó en los labios, como todos los días. Ya habían establecido ese beso como "el beso de los buenos días".

* * *

Desayunaron juntas y decidieron pasar la mañana entera en las aguas termales.

"Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? ¡Aguas termales gratis!" decía Mireille con entusiasmo mientras se metían en las cálidas aguas que relajaban sus músculos. Kirika lo agradeció aún más ya que en verdad estaba fatigada tras la práctica con armas de Souta. Souta... ¿dónde estaba? Kirika recordó que en cuanto llegaron a sus casetas Souta entró en la suya sin decir una palabra (como siempre) y no recordó haberle visto u oído salir. "No hay de qué preocuparse" se dijo a sí misma. Kirika se acercó a Mireille, quién la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y se apoyó en su cuerpo cerrando los ojos. "Mireille tiene razón: Ésto sí que es vida." se dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-Kirika... ¿Kirika? No te habrás dormido, ¿verdad? - dijo burlonamente empujando suavemente a Kirika quien emitió un ruido, el típico sonido que la gente produce cuando les dicen que deben levantarse. - Ya sé que se está a gusto en mi regazo pero hay que ir haciendo algo de comer.

- Mireille... - empezó Kirika mientras se separaba de Mireille y se rascaba los ojos. - cinco minutitos mas...

Mireille soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta. -Muy bien. Pero cinco "minutitos" contados, ¿eh?

-Mmmm.

* * *

Esta vez Souta se quedó a comer, más que nada por insistencia de Kirika que por parte de Souta quien no hacía gesto alguno. Mireille empezaba a tener manía a Souta, no le hablaba ni hacía ningún gesto perceptible en su presencia pero, sin embargo, le cuenta toda su vida a Kirika y, no sólo eso, encima acababa comiendo y tomando té con ellas. "¡Qué será lo siguiente! ¿No puede ser como Goar o Ro? Ellos sólo se meten en nuestra casa para hablarnos sobre posibles filtraciones. ¡Qué demonios...!" Tal vez no fuera eso lo que más le molestaba. Quizá lo más irritante fuera que Kirika le pidiera que Souta se quedara. Aún no entendía el porqué de tanta confianza en una sola persona.

La comida no fue diferente al té del día anterior. Silencioso. Cierto es que antes, antes de los acontecimientos del Señorío, durante las comidas su casa también tenía un ambiente taciturno. Kirika y Souta se parecen mucho en el sentido de su carácter. Los dos son muy, muy retraídos e introvertidos. Sin embargo, Kirika había cambiado mucho en este año y medio transformándose en una mujer más sociable. Las sonrisas de Kirika hacían que Mireille se derritiese por dentro. Mireille se convencía día a día de que salvarla de aquel pozo de lava era lo correcto.

* * *

Una vez recogieron, limpiaron y Souta se hubo ido, la francesa se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. De repente, oyó ruidos.

- Kirika... es un poco pronto para el té... - dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Ya lo sé. - escuchó Mireille desde otra habitación. Mireille se incorporó y abrió los ojos. Kirika estaba sacando uno de los lienzos que habían llevado al lago Kussharo. Por lo visto, su plan para esta tarde era dibujar el paisaje. Mireille sonrió. Mañana por la tarde se iba, así que meor dejarla tiempo para su hobbie. Mireille fue hacia su maleta y rebuscó entre la ropa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Kirika! - la llamó la atención – que no se te olvide hacer fotos. Ya sabes que esta cámara tiene muchos píxeles y puedes revelar las fotos y pintar como si estuvieras aquí. Por si no te da tiempo.

* * *

Bueeeno, ¿qué tal ha estado? Ya sabéis podéis dejarme Reviews y las leeré con gusto :$


	12. Chapter 12

La tarde fue entretenida. Kirika se dedicó a fotografiar la flora y la fauna del lago junto con Mireille. De vez en cuando una de las dos posaba junto a las orillas del lago. La luz del sol hacía que la escena quedara muy curiosa en algunas ocasiones. Souta se unió a ellas más tarde, casi cuando estaban a punto de dejar las fotos.  
Kirika tuvo la "brillante" idea de que los tres se tomaran una foto los tres juntos. Una anciana que pasaba por allí se ofreció a tomar la fotografía. Después de que Mireille la ilustrara en el funcionamiento de la cámara en un perfecto japonés los tres se prepararon para la foto. Kirika en el centro de la cámara con Mireille, sonriente, con el brazo apoyado sobre sus hombros cariñosamente. Las dos parecían muy felices. Souta estaba a la izquierda de Kirika con las manos detrás de la espalda ligeramente separado de ellas. Si mirabas podías ver que estaba dos pasos por detrás de ellas y, podías intuir una sonrisa. Una sonrisa casi inexistente, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Ya cuando cada uno se iba a su respectiva caseta, Kirika les propuso, a Mireille y a Souta, posar para una foto. Sólo ellos dos. Tras momentos de vacilación por parte de los dos, accedieron. En esta fotografía se les podía ver separados el uno del otro y a Mireille con una sonrisa forzada. Sin embargo, Kirika quedó satisfecha con la imágen "Una fotografía de las dos personas a las que más quiero del mundo" pensaba para sí.

* * *

Kirika sacó una foto desde donde iba a empezar a pintar. Había esperado hasta esa hora para que la luz hiciera de la escena un lugar más mágico. El atardecer es siempre el mejor momento para captar la luz perfecta. Hecho esto, colocó el lienzo y se puso manos a la obra. Mireille la observaba trabajar. Lo hacía sin fijarse en nada más, como si sólo existiera ella, el lago y el lienzo. Adaptaba una mueca de concentración, frunciendo el ceño, antes de cada pincelada. Era sorprendente ver cómo de un lienzo en blanco iban surgiendo, poco a poco, las formas. Crear de la nada un paisaje como el que estás viendo con sólo un pincel y unas cuantas pinturas. Lo cierto es que el resultado siempre era impresionante. Kirika había mejorado considerablemente desde que empezó a dibujar. Comenzó con un cuaderno de bocetos, y ahora está en la universidad y no era una mala pintora, no. Su progreso era constante y palpable.

Mireille, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Souta se acercaba a ver el cuadro que su compañera estaba pintando hasta que se puso justo delante de ella. Mireille se levantó -Voy a por bebidas. ¿Queréis?

Kirika estaba demasiado concentrada como para oírla y Souta no contestó tampoco, así que Mireille se fue a su caseta a calmar su propia sed. Agarró unas latas de refresco y salió fuera. Antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. Souta se había sentado justo donde ella había estado sentada, observando cada trazo que confeccionaba Kirika, sin perder detalle. Mireille vaciló sobre si debía salir o no. Al final se decidió por salir con las latas. Sólo ella bebió de su refresco, los demás se mantenían ocupados con lo que estaban haciendo antes de llegar ella. Mireille se sentó al otro lado de Kirika, donde no estaba Souta y se puso a admirar la puesta de sol. No estuvo mucho tiempo en esa posición por considerar la escena un tanto molesta e incómoda. Se levantó exhalando un suspiro y entró en casa.

Para despejar la mente de las descabelladas ideas que invadían su mente y no la dejaban pensar se puso a hacer la cena. La serenidad con la que normalmente se desenvolvía en cada situación empezaba a mermar y una punzaba la atravesaba el pecho. "¿Y si Souta...?" Mireille sacudía la cabeza cada vez que volvía esa pregunta a atormentarla. En una de esas veces el cuchillo resbaló de la cebolla que estaba picando y se cortó un dedo. Mireille vio brotar la sangre. "Si este pequeño descuido como ese puede hacerme sangrar imagina lo que puede pasar si bajo la guardia" se dijo mentalmente antes de meterse el dedo herido en la boca. "A veces para ganar hace falta probar el sabor de tu propia sangre... y para probar ese sabor hay que luchar"

* * *

Durante la cena nadie pronunció palabra alguna, ni tampoco mientras quitaban la mesa y fregaban los platos. Silencio. Sólo silencio. Una vez todo estuvo recogido, Souta y Kirika se pusieron a admirar el cuadro. No estaba del todo acabado pero ya se apreciaban las formas de las montañas a lo lejos, las plantas y el reflejo del sol en el agua. Kirika estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Mireille se fue temprano a la cama, alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Ante esto, Kirika fue corriendo a la cocina y la preparó un té. Después, invitó amablemente a Souta que las dejara solas. Al oírlo, Mireille sonrió. Quizás sus dudas fueran infundadas. Tal vez, se había alterado de forma precipitada e injustificada. Pero lo cierto era que, en verdad la cabeza le dolía así que su "triunfo" quedó empañado por el dolor. Kirika y Mireille pasaron esa última noche en el lago Kussharo juntas, abrazadas, como siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mireille volvió a despertarse de espaldas a Kirika. Estiró el brazo izquierdo mientras se volteaba para abrazar a su pareja cuando notó que estaba sola en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba..? ¿Estaría haciendo el desayuno como ayer? No parecía posible... en la cocina no se percibía ningún ruido. Se levantó un tanto alterada y salió de la caseta para llamar a la puerta de la caseta de Souta. Sin respuesta. Giró el picaporte (¿no había echado la llave?) y entró dentro. Buscó señales que indicara que Kirika estuviera ahí. No. No había nadie. ¿Dónde estarían? Mireille no sabía dónde habían ido pero sabía que no habían salido corriendo por un posible ataque Soldat, la habrían avisado. "Quizá..." Las dudas volvieron a asaltar los pensamientos de la corsa nublando su sentido común, no dejándola pensar porque cada vez que lo hacía siempre volvía al mismo punto: "Kirika y Souta... ¿Juntos?" No podía ser. Decidió calmarse, volver a un estado de serenidad que le permitiera pensar qué hacer sin precipitarse en su decisión. Respiró hondo varias veces. Como no sabía su paradero decidió meterse en casa e ir haciendo el desayuno. Esta vez sería estrictamente un desayuno para dos.

* * *

Kirika y Souta salieron temprano de sus respectivas casetas. Esta vez, Souta sonrió y echó a andar. Kirika ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, pero no dijo nada, simplemente, le siguió. Al principio caminaron junto las orillas del lago pero abandonaron pronto la arena y se adentraron en el follaje por un camino estrecho que, sin embargo, les permitía ir uno al lado del otro sin salirse del camino. Iban muy callados, mirando al frente sin hacer ningún amago por mirarse el uno al otro. Estuvieron caminando por largo rato, hasta que Souta rompió el silencio preguntando en voz baja pero sin ser un susurro.

- ¿Sabe Mireille mi historia, Kirika?-

- ¿Eh?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida, mirando a Souta. Kirika no se esperaba esa pregunta. No le había preguntado si podía contársela a terceras personas, esperaba no haberle ofendido.- Si... la sabe. - dijo asintiendo.

Souta exhaló un largo suspiro como los que lanzaba Mireille cuando algo sencillo que podía haber salido bien saliera mal por razones que podían haberse evitado con una acción simple. Kirika se preguntó si ese gesto lo había aprendido de la corsa o era un gesto propio suyo. Souta apretó los labios al soltar todo el aire y volvió a tomar aire para responder.

- No debiste decírsela- esta vez el tono fue más grave que el anterior.

- _Gomen nasai..._

- No tenías derecho a contarlo, Kirika- dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Los ojos delataban que estaba enfadado pero no furioso. - Al ser mi historia, mi vida, soy yo el que decide quién debe y quién no debe saberla y te elegí a ti, Kirika, para que me escucharas... - nuevamente exhaló otro suspiro, éste más profundo que el anterior.

- Gomen nasai... pensé... Mireille y yo... ya no tenemos secretos entre nosotras y... creí que si se lo decía podríamos ayudarte...

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Si. Yo sola no puedo.

- Ayudarme ¿con qué?

- Sacarte de Soldats...

Souta no dijo nada, esta vez ni siquiera suspiró, simplemente se paró en seco. Después de unos minutos de silencio habló

- Aún no es el momento. Y contándote mi historia no estaba gritando para que me ayudaras, aunque pudiera ser un grito de socorro. Te la conté para que sepas quién soy, para que supieras qué es lo que me hace ser como soy, mi pasado... Si destruimos Soldats serás libre. Sólo quiero salir de Soldats si tú eres libre, por eso quiero protegerte hasta que llegue el día en le que tendremos que luchar. - Se volvió hacia Kirika, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Dio un paso que era el que le separaba de ella y la agarró suavemente por los brazos. - Seremos libres, Kirika. Libres para hacer lo que queramos. - Souta paró de hablar y mantuvo el contacto visual. Kirika vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una cierta exaltación pero manteniendo casi impasible su rostro. Kirika le vio tragar saliva y respirar hondo. ¿Estaba... nervioso? ¿Estaría nervioso por la lucha que se avecinaba? ¿O sería porque le había contado la historia a Mireille? ¿Quizás estaba preocupado por si les descubrían...? No, no, no. Kirika detectaba nerviosismo, no preocupación y, de todas formas, no creía que su posible nerviosismo residiera en el hecho de pelear otra vez... Era extraño.

-Souta... ¿por qué te tiemblan las manos? ¿Por qué estás nervioso?-

Souta cerró los ojos. Parecía estar pensando... Agachó la cabeza y respiró 3 veces, entonces levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Kirika mientras se acercaba más a ella, lentamente, juntando así sus labios. Kirika estaba tan confusa que tardó en reaccionar. Levantó la mano derecha y la puso en el pecho de Souta, empujándole, suavemente, lejos de ella. Souta dejó caer los brazos que segundos antes sostenían a Kirika. Kirika, por su parte, se apartó sin mirarle a la cara y dijo:

- Souta... No es igual... Mireille... La quiero, Souta.

* * *

Mireille recibió a Kirika con los brazos abiertos cuando llegó. "Es extraño que llegue tan temprano. Otros días tardaba más en hacer lo que sea que hagan" pensaba la corsa. No se arrepintió de haber un desayuno sólo para dos personas porque Souta, al parecer, había decidido comer por su cuenta. Souta acompañó a la japonesa hasta la puerta de casa pero no hizo amago de querer entrar. Símplemente, aguardó a que entrara y se dio la vuelta haciendo un amago con la mano derecha que, aparentemente, hacía de saludo.

Kirika entró en casa y ayudó a poner la mesa. No dijo más de diez palabras durante el desayuno. Mireille intuyó que algo había pasado. Era hora de preguntar.

-¿Kirika? - dijo Mireille para llamar la atención de la japonesa que parecía distraída con las tostadas. Kirika alzó la mirada- estás muy callada. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, nada, Mireille.


End file.
